The True Berlin Wall
by Ms. S Rose
Summary: Cici, Fanfiction user: cicir , falls in love with Germany but developed feelings for his flirty brother
1. Chapter 1

"Bugger off! I'm tired of you complaining about not being noticed! You're just like stupid Canada!"

Tears welled in your eyes. England, the man you love, was screaming at you. That's how he was when he's drunk. You couldn't fight back. Sandi's boyfriend, America, would usually step in. Sandi tried to get you to stop dating England but when he was sober, his charm was irresistible.

"Are you just going to stand there? Go to our room and cry you wretch!"

"Please calm down honey." Reassuring him was impossible.

"Did you just call me a 'limey'? Bloody hell!" He got up from the couch leaving the bitter liquor on the coffee table.

"No! I just-" You manned up and with all your gusto and might and yelled, "WE HAVE A MEETING TOMORROW! SOBER UP!"

Reality smacked him in the face. He came up to you and cleared his throat putting his arms around you.

"I'm sorry love." Anger boiled inside of you, withering your spirit and all you could manage was,

"No. I'm done. I'm gone." You ran out the door and ran. Ran thinking,

"I can't do this, no more." Tears streamed down your puffy pink cheeks. Eventually, you reached Sandi's house she and America got together.

According to a sober England, America wants to marry her live in that house together. Knocking on the door and peeking in the window, you could see some movie on, the pictures from the TV flashing on their bodies. America sighed and opened the door, not embarrassed of his flag boxers. He beckoned for Sandi whose hair was ravaged and had a couple of hickies on her pale neck. She put on one of America's shirts and just hugged you.

"What did he do?" She hissed the words out.

"I'm sorry fo-for interru-" You hiccuped with tears.

"WHAT DID ENGLAND DO GODDAMNIT?" Sandi held you tighter.

"He got drunk and yelled at me! Can I go to the meeting with you guys tomorrow?"

"Of course. AL PUT A SHIRT ON!" She yelled knowing America was dancing in his underwear not giving a damn about anything.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WOMAN!"

"But in bed it's OK?" Sandi raised an eyebrow.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH. SHUT IT RIGHT NOW." You and Sandi were engulfed laughter.

"Come in and sit down. And the hero will go play COD right while we watch a chick flick right?"

"Yes ma'am!" America sprinted into another room.

Sandi popped in an action movie instead of a chick flick. Sandi HATES chick flicks.

"Do you love him cicir er I mean Cici. Too much Fanfiction for me. Cici do you love England? Do you even call him Arthur?"

You were taken aback. You never called him.

"N-no. Just England." She called her lover "Al" all the time. But you just never muttered the word "Arthur".

"You guys should break up." Sandi was always one to be blunt.

Then silence. Except for America's occasional headshots.

"I will. At the meeting."

"Good Cici." Sandi sat and faced you holding a blue pillow to her chest.

"Did you hear that Germany's brother will be at the meeting? I wonder if he's hot like Germany."

"Wipe the drool off your face. I bet he isn't that amazing anyways."

"Sh-shut up! I love Al! You should go for Germany's bro. Expand your horizons."

"But England was just drunk an-"

"No! It won't be long till he physically hurts you. And Al will get pissy about it."

Next moment in time, you were at the meeting. In the blink of an eye. Everyone stared because you weren't with England.

He was talking to France who said, "Did you guys fight?"

Everyone saw your still puffy and tear streamed face.

"It' s no big deal. Bloody hell..." England said with a huff.

"IT'S NOT BIG DEAL!" You marched over and America couldn't react in time to hold you back.

"Cici! Not here!" England exclaimed.

"YES HERE! I'M THROUGH!"

"But love! Don't leave!"

"Get bent you drunk." Tears sprung again and you marched through a crowd of men. Suddenly, a hand grabbed your arm. You stopped and craned your neck up to see piercing red eyes, blood colored and pale snowy hair.

"Oi! West! Is this the chick you like?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Gil! Don't embarrass her! Let her go!" Germany commanded.

"Fine West." But the strong man didn't let go. He pulled you by the hand to another meeting room and locked the door.

"Englands a dick but, my brother likes you." Gil spoke in a slightly blunt way.

"Thanks?" You had never seen someone so perfect looking.

"You're attractive. I can see why West likes you."

"Thanks." Was all you manage to say again.

"Goddamn I sound stupid." You thought

Suddenly, velvet smooth lips pressed against yours, licking your bottom lip asking for entrance. Entrance wasn't granted. He pulled away mumbling and began to leave.

"Don't leave!"

"Break up with England. Date West."

"West? Germany?"

"Yeah. He has a heart. I'm too awesome for a heart." He chuckeled and stood over you from behind. Your heart skipped a beat.

"I'm Prussia. Call me Gil. You are?" He smirked and you felt it against your neck.

You couldn't breathe.

"Cici."

"Judging the way you are reacting to my moves," He nibbled on your neck, "I'd say you'd like West a lot. Plus he doesn't get drunk like England does. I'll set you guys up. It'll work out because," he smirked, "I'm awesome." He said that before leaving.

"So that's who she was talking about. Damn." You whispered to yourself.

"GET SOME!" America and Sandi yelled as they burst through the door pelvic thrusting the air.

"Guys it wasn't like that. He tried to set me up with Germany."

"GO FOR IT! He's ho- er...a really nice guy." Sandi exclaimed and then nervously smiled.

America raised an eyebrow before Sandi smooched him climbing into his lap.

"I love you Al."

"Love you too." America turned to you who sat with obvious jealousy of such a romance.

"Date Germany. I trust him with my life."

"I'll think about it."

_"Would I?" _You thought.

Days later while staring at the ceiling in Sandi's guest bedroom. You could hear the occasional loud booming in the bedroom next door and you prayed they weren't doing what you thought.

"Who is he really? I'm confused. Does he like me at all?" You drifted off to sleep.

Jolt.

"WAFFLES!" You heard America yell like a child and he stormed into the kitchen.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Sandi screamed.

You grumbled and got out of the bed and tried to look alive to go into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" America smirked knowing you hadn't due to the invasion of vital regions next door.

"Shut it Al! Here's some waffles and look," Sandi pointed to the plate of smiley waffles.

"Breakfast is happy to see you!"

"Strawberry and whipped cream! Mmmmm!" It looked SO good.

As you started to eat, America chuckled and whispered, "You saved some from last night Sandi?"

Everyone laughed till the phone rang. America picked up the phone looking confused.

_"Damn he has nice biceps."_ You mentally slapped yourself.

"Phones for you." He handed the phone to you.

"Hey. It's Gil, the awesome kisser."

Confidence building you said, "What's up Gil?"

"Go to the Dot Diner at 1:30. Be there or you aren't awesome."

He hung up. Silently, you finished your food and stole a cute outfit of Sandi's.

"Hot date eh?" She peeked in laughing a bit.

"No. Just going out."

"Right." She left.

Putting on blush and mascara, you looked at yourself. Then wiped the blush off due to the fact you would blush when you saw Gil. At 1:15 you walked over to the Dot Diner down the street and she saw something familiar. Gil's snowy hair.

"You're early. Awesome. Sit down with West and enjoy. I paid for tea." Germany blushed a deep crimson.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did he make you do this Germany?"

"Call me Ludwig and yes he kind of did." You realized what he was wearing, slacks and a nice jacket. Just came from an important meeting.

"You look nice. So you don't like me?"

"Thanks." He smiled a warm smile, "You look beautiful."

_"Damnit I'm blushing!"_

After recovering from the bless you stated, "You didn't answer my question."

He looked down and muttered, "I do like you. A lot. But I understand if you want to leave."

"Why would I leave? It's free tea with a handsome sweet man!"

He pulled a waiter aside and actually ordered the tea.

"Just curious are you and England..."

"We're broken up." Your words sliced the air.

"Sorry I-"

"It's OK. Sorry for snappping. It's just hard." You sighed.

"I bet. I won't know but I guess it's hard." He frowned.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He turned his head and said, "No, but Gil has had a lot."

Your mind refilled with the buff Prussian man and the kiss you two shared. But reality hit you when the tea arrived.

"I want to know about you Ludwig, not Gil. Haven't you ever asked a girl out?"

"I asked out Ukraine but Ivan said I couldn't date her for he wanted an arranged marriage for her."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." You muttered in anger. "Why didn't you ask me out before I dated...him." His name was forbidden now.

"I started to like you when you two dated."

Some more chatter commenced about war tactics and such.

_"He's pretty handsome but why do I keep thinking of his brother?"_ Your face became stoic. Thoughts drifted.

"Oi West! You two didn't fuck? I'm surprised West with all your t-"

"SHUT UP GIL!" Germany almost screamed it but held back.

"Oh West. You're such a horndog and she doesn't even know." Gil laughed and Germany got more angry.

"She doesn't know what it's like to be with you..." Gil grinned at those words from Germany's mouth.

"Yes she does, doesn't she?" His smile became maniacal.

"N-no!" You twitched in fear. Only America and Sandi knew about the kiss.

"You liked my kiss huh?"

"You kissed an unwilling woman?" Germany exclaimed.

You swooned a bit that he called you a woman unlike what England would call you.

Prussia scoffed and left. Germany said,

"Sorry about my brother. Let's...do this again?" He seemed unsure of himself.

"Of course." You smiled and he looked reassured.

"My brother will probably set us up again." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I can't wait." You felt a bit guilty.

Doing the right and slightly tempting thing, you turned Germany around and placed your lips on his. It felt nice but opposite of his brother. Realizing what you did, you smirked, removing your lips from his.

"I guess I went against your principle of kissing the unwilling." You laughed a bit.

"I'm quite willing! I uh-" He tried to get defensive but you smiled at his feeble attempts.

Your lips locked onto his again and he snaked his arms around your wait cautiously. He was playful and sweet unlike his brother. But you liked the gentle teasing his brother did and you enforced it onto Germany. It worked. Placing your hands on his muscular chest, he smiled a bit into the kiss.

But you missed the smirking Prussian lips so you let go and planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ran out saying, "I gotta go! See you at tomorrow's meeting!"

He felt his cheek. When you got home, you pulled Sandi from her proper place on America's lap. She got sucked into America's video game against Tony and flailed with all her might. Soon realizing who was pulling her, she calmly went into your room.

"I kissed him!"

"Gilbert? You big slut good for you!" (Sassy Gay Friend anyone?)

"No! Ludwig! I kissed Gilbert's brother!" Sandi's eyes went wider than they already were. Which seemed impossible.

After explaing the date to an amused Sandi, she said,

"Seems like you like him."

"I do but Gil..." Love's a bitch to you.

"Fine, I'll talk to Gil." Sandi sighed a "I'm-too-lazy-for-this-shit" sigh.

"Really!" You weren't used to Sandi's kindness. It was rare.

"Yeah fine." She grumbled and went to the couch in which America pulled her into his lap while still maintaining the lead on his video game.

Hours passed as you drew pictures of the handsome Prussian. His strong jaw, his snow white hair, and his bright red eyes. The phone rang knocking you out of your trance.

"Hey. It's Gil again. Come to my house after the meeting with Sandi and America tomorrow. If you don't bring them or don't show up, you're not awesome." Again, he hung up.

_"How strange is this guy?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Joining Sandi and America for dinner that night was awkward. Why? Because America and Sandi were in each other's face in the way they never were. They were fighting. About what?

England.

"You need to talk to him Al!" Sandi snapped after swallowing a bite of steak.

"He's fine on his own!" America slammed his fist down on the counter. Hard.

"He's seeing things Al! Flying mint bunny?" She looked extremely upset.

"Leave him be! He's my brother!" He was at Sandi's face and she started to cry.

"Fine." She turned away, "He can get help on his own." She ran into her room.

America sighed and said, "What do you think Cici?"

"He needs help but I'm not helping him."

"I'll call him later. What do I do about Sandi?"

"Get her chocolate malted crunch ice cream. Immediate forgiveness."

"ON IT!" He leapt off his stool and went out the door.

"Sandi?" You pushed on the door slightly, crouching to peek in with out being noticed.

"Sandi?" Minutes passed.

"Go hang out with Ludwig!"

"I will tomorrw. Gilbert invited you, America and I to his house after the meeting so we could hang out. Forgive your boyfriend, he's upset about his brother." Still crouching, you heard America burst through the door.

"SANDI! I HAVE ICE CREAM!" Sandi bolted out of the door hitting you in the head with the door nob. Before you passed out, you saw Sandi kissing America.

"What the hell?" You were dazed and warm with pain.

"You woke up?" Sandi got you some tea and threw clothes at you.

"We have a meeting today. You going Cici?"

"Sure..." Things were still a bit fuzzy.

"Need help? No homo but you were passed out for like a day."

"I'm OK. Thanks."

America overheard the dressing part and ran out with a video camera.

"Lesbian sex?"

"No Al. Put that away. Get dressed Al; put a shirt on."

"Don't act like you hate my abs!"

"I love them hun but we need to be ready for the meeting."

After everyone got ready, they became the last ones at the meeting with you shuffling behind deep in thought about Ludwig and Gil.

"Oi! West! You're girlfriend is here!" Gil shouted after spotting you.

"Hey," Ludwig blushed a bit and said, "Do you want to sit next to me?" He pulled out another chair.

"No I have a different idea." You smirked and forced him into his chair. Sitting on his lap you said,

"I like this seat better." His large leg muscles tensed and then eased into the pressure of your body. He slowly wrapped his arms around you. It felt warm and relaxing. What was not warm and relaxing was Gilbert sending winks and suggestive glances to you. Ludwig sent glares to England who returned them.

"Oi! West! She should sit on my lap!" Gil smiled like always.

"No! Well...only if she wants to." He looked down.

"I like my seat." He looked back up smirking at a disappointed Gilbert.

Suddenly, something was against your leg. Leaping from the seat and into the Prussian's awaiting arms who were behind Ludwig.

"I was going to whisper something into your ear but I got this instead. I'll soothe this traumatized maiden from your boner attack. I'll soothe her with my vital region."

He took off running with your arms flapping in the wind. Out running Ludwig, he closed the door to yet another meeting room, locking the door. He huffed and puffed from being out of breathe. He set you on the table and sat down in a chair, wrinkling his Prussian blue uniform.

"West really wants you. But I think you want someone else."

Nervous he would tell Ludwig, you turned your head saying,

"I love Ludwig."

He slammed his fist down on the table and growled,

"Why do women lie about these things! Just admit you don't like him." He looked frustrated as ever.

"No! I like him!" You felt anger yet passion towards Gilbert.

"You like me don't you!" He grabbed your chin one hand with a strong grip.

Embarrassed and ashamed, you looked away again until began to crush his smooth lips into yours. You moaned into the kiss when his tongue began to play with yours. As you two made out on the table,

"MEIN GOTT GIL!" Ludwig burst through the door witnessing the passion.

"I believe she likes my kissing. She likes me West, not you."

Ludwig looked crushed.

"Is this true Cici?" Ludwig looked on the edge of tears. But he was so upset, he ran out like a heart broken school girl before you could answer.

"My brother is too much of a baby an-"

"Sorry Gil. I have to to see him." You lept off the table and ran down countless hallways until finding Ludwig sitting against a wall.

"Ludwig I-"

"I should have expected it from someone like you." He couldn't look at you.

"Someone like me! What does that mean?"

"A beautiful woman. You love Gil, I get it."

"I don't know who I love." He looked a bit reassured, "But you are an incredible boyfriend and I shouldn't have let him kiss me."

He smiled but then it flashed to a glare towards the direction of the meeting room of passion.

"He...kiss you?"

"Yes!" You exlaimed.

"I understand." You reached over and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Still want to come over tonight?"

"Of course!" You lied but you couldn't hurt him more.

Then he picked you up bridal style and started carrying you towards the door seeing the meeting was over. Walking out, Sandi was on Alfred's back laughing and had tears in her eyes.

"Ludwig can I ask Sandi a question real quick?" He calmly set you down and you ran over to Sandi who was set down by Alfred. He talked to Ludwig who looked proud of Alfred.

"Why are you crying!"

"He proposed to me out in that beautiful garden by the meeting room!" Seeing the glee in Sandi's eyes, you hugged her tight.

"Let's celebrate at Ludwig's house!"

"Alfred and I want to keep it calm but we'll still go to Ludwig's."

Both you and Sandi were picked up by their "trusty steeds" and walked to the beautifully built German house. Ludwig set you on the brown leather couch and went to the fridge. Gilbert dove onto the couch next to you. Ludwig put a pillow between you and Gil. Gil snuck his hand under the pillow and gripped yours. Ludwig tossed sodas to Sandi and Alfred and a beer to you. Ignoring his brother of course.

"You guys want to play COD?" Gil anounced. You and Ludwig decided to watch them.

"BOOM! HEADSHOT!" Sandi exclaimed to a disappointed Gilbert

"I'm almost beating you love!" You smiled at the fact that he still called her "love" even though he was shooting at her.

"Want to go upstairs?" Ludwig asked nervously.

You raised an eyebrow remembering his previous arousal to you.

"N-no! Not for sex. Just to talk." YOu smiled and nodded and he pulled your hand upstairs to his room.

His room had a king sized bed and plenty of war memorbilia.

"May I look at your stuff?"

"Of course but be careful of the bombs and knives." He looked happy that you cared about his stuff.

"Yes sir!" As you played with an unloaded gun.

"Go on a date with Gil. And if you still like him, date him. You're pretending to like me."

"Ludwig that's n-"

"So don't pretend you like me."

"I do like you! Just curious, do you like Belarus?"

"N-no why?"

"Do you like...Feliciano?" You always wondered. He turned away.

Taken aback he said, "Don't tell Gil OK?"

"Awww Ludwig! I think it's cute! Ask him out!" You said while staring at a war poster.

"You think?"

"Of course. Do you still like girls?"

"I don't know." He looked ashamed.

"Can I strip in front of you?" You smirked.

"Yeah..." He blushed...HARD.

"Yeah you still like girls. Cool. Can you send up your brother. I need to speak with him."

"But-"

"Please. I'll join you downstairs soon."

"Fine. GIL COME UP HERE ASSHOLE!"

"Oi! Cover for me West!"

Ludwig kissed your forehead and ran downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert ran in having a nervous smile that quickly changed into a smirk.

"Oi! West said you wanted to talk to me!"

"Gil, I really like you."

This is something you wouldn't expect. He hugged you. Tightly and whispered,

"I love you. A lot. More than West does."

Shocked you just sat there.

"Y-you don't love me?" He looked extremely upset. Like he was crushed. The great Prussia, crushed?

"I do love you Gil. I do." He smiled warmly and kissed you lightly.

"I want more but-"

"This room is soundproof." He smirked.

"We can't do it on his bed! Besides..."

"What?" He was monotone obviously upset from being sexually deprived.

"I don't do sex before marriage." You smiled a nervous smile expecting him to be angry. He was.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE WEST! GODDAMNIT!" Gil was pissed off that you loved him though you were just like his brother.

"I'm sorry," then you became brave, "that's the price."

Out of Germany's shelf, Gilbert the awesome pulled out some papers.

"Marry me."

Shocked at the marriage papers in front of you, you could only ask,

"Why does your brother have these?"

"In case he wants to marry a chick."

"But you don't actually want to marry me. You just want sex. No Gil, I won't take your stupid marriage. At least your brother is capable of love. Unlike you."

Running downstairs, you climbed into Germany's lap. He was watching a movie while Sandi and America slept.

And you cried.

"What did he do to you!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll fix it." You just sniffled and buried your face into his chest. He smelled of beer and cologne. It was a nice smell.

"I'm gonna beat his ass." Germany looked stoic as ever.

"No. Just let him suffer on his own." You smiled and he followed suit with a sweet smile.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He looked a bit shocked at the idea of it.

"Uh-su-sure. I don't know where you'll sleep."

"How about next to you?" You grinned at the thought of his arms wrapped around you.

_"Maybe I love Ludwig?"_ You thought to yourself and just smiled.

"If you're OK with that..." He picked you up and carried you upstairs.

"I don't mean to embarrass you but can I borrow one of your t shirts and boxers, pants or something?"

He blushed at the thought of you wearing his underwear.

"Here's some boxers. And a tank. I hope they fit."

Since you had nice big hips, they boxers fit well but they were baggy. And also the colors of the German flag. The tank was a nice black wife beater that matched the one he was wearing to bed.

As you got into bed, you sunk into the bed that smelled like the same as "West" which was his nickname from that hot bastard Prussia. Rolling over, you saw Ludiwg brushing his teeth and there was a bed across the hall that had Gil sleeping in. Gil looked hot even in his sleep.

"You sure about sleeping with me? I'll take you home if you want."

"Nah. You look warm anyways." You smiled a tired smile and he climbed into bed with you.

"Can you cuddle with me? Please?"

"Of course." He grinned like an idiot and put his strong arms around you.

"Now I feel safe. Good night Ludwig. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then you drifted off to sleep in the arms of a hero that for once isn't America.

But when you woke up, you saw red eyes and white hair staring at you.

"GIL! WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!" You looked down and saw you were in Prussian boxers. Not German.

"AND YOU CHANGED MY CLOTHES!"

"Yep. I want you in my colors not his."

Germany was still sleeping.

"PUT ME BACK! GIVE ME MY-ER HIS BOXERS BACK!" You looked cool trying to fix your speaking mistake

"Nope! I didn't invade your vital regions if that makes you feel better."

That was slightly reassuring but nonetheless, you were pissed. You got up and ran into bed with Germany stealing his boxers back along the way. While you put them on under the covers. Germany rolled over.

"You're up early. Even earlier than me. It's 6 AM." He smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Y-yeah sorry."

"You want breakfast?"

"If that's OK with you. Are Thing 1 and Thing 2 still sleeping downstairs?"

"Can you go down and check? I don't want to see America's...parts."

"Sure Ludwig. I don't mind. I've had the," sarcasm attacked, "pleasure of seeing them make-out half naked. I can handle it."

"Mein Gott that's horrible. I will make eggs extra special...with bacon?"

"Ja. Is that how you say it in German?" You wanted to at least try.

"Ja. Good job. I'll follow you down stairs and if things get ugly, I'll protect you."

"Alright." You snuck downstairs and saw America and Sandi fully clothed. Both you and Germany sighed and relief and whipped out the ingredients for eggs and cheese. And suddenly a set of booming yet quick footsteps rumbled down the stairs.

"WEST! AWESOME EGGS!"

"Fine Gil!" Ludwig yelled as he flipped eggs.

"Ja. Sit down. And uh...don't bug Cici."

"Cici..." Sandi groaned out from America's lap.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Gil and Ludwig chuckled at the outburst.

"HOLY SHITOLI RAVIOLI!"

"She sounds like Italy." Germany mumbled in which Italy came out of his room yelling,

"PASTA!"

"ITALY YOU'RE HOME FROM THAT TRIP WITH YOUR BROTHER!" Germany was shocked as was everyone else.

"Si! I missed you Germany! I'm gonna sleep though. I'm tired. Veeee~"

Everyone was just in shock but then order resumed and so did the eating after Germany set down the plates of eggs with some bacon.

"GOOD WORK WEST!"

"Ja, danke."

"Yes, Thank you?" You attempted to translate.

"Ja! Good work little one!" Gil rubbed your head when Germany wasn't looking.

"I'm not little!"

"You are compared to West. He's super tall. But not as awesome as me. That's for sure."

"Of course." The tall German man sighed and sat down at the table.

"I vote we go to the park today."

"That sounds...kinda fun Gil. We'll go after breakfast." As he said that, America and Sandi asked if they could meet you guys there. Germany nodded.

"Oi! Sounds great! Shot gun!"

"Actually, we'll walk. It's super close. About a mile."

"PIGGY BACK RIDE!" You yelled.

Germany smiled. And everyone finished breakfast. Taking a quick shower and changing into your old clothes, you waited for your previous sleeping partner to finish his shower.

"How's it going? Why aren't you in there with West?" Prussia was behind you grinning.

"I-I already took a shower."

"I haven't...if you're interested." He left the room and stood at his doorway.

"The offer is still open" He said smirking while holding his clothes.

"I'm fine thanks." His smirked turned into an annoyed look.

"Fine... You aren't awesome enough for my vital regions."

"Whatever Gil. Hurry up. Ludwig is almost done."

At that moment Germany stepped out of the shower in his fresh new clothes. He slicked back his hair and you ran up to him and scruffed up his hair.

"It looks better like that."

"You think?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie." You felt kind of guilty saying that because well, you guessed you weren't lying but just being decietful to Germany.

"Well you look beautiful." He rubbed your head ruffling your hair as well.

"I'm not wearing any make-up."

"No need. Takes too long when women do it for themselves anyways." He grinned and put his arm around you.

"HURRY UP GIL! WE'RE LEAVING!" They waited outside and Gil changed into jeans and a T shirt. And he looked FINE. You realized what Germany was wearing. A pair of dark jeans and a grey warm looking sweatshirt on this cold day.

"Alright let's go. Still want that piggy back ride."

"I was just ki-" He scooped you up bridal style instead.

"I am quite capable of walking." As he starts to set you down you quickly respond,

"No it's OK! You can carry me!"

Germany snickered and picked you up again.

"Am I too heavy?"

"West can lift anything but I'm more awesome and sexy." Gilbert skipped up to you and West who was at a steady pace.

"Of course you are Gil." You said and laughed along with Gilbert who was feeding his little bird that suddenly appeared.

"You like Gilbird?" You were caught staring at the bird and you laughed into Germany's arms and cuddled with him till he suddenly set you down.

"LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! WEST IS IT! COUNT TO 60! WE'RE ONLY HIDING IN THE FOREST." Gilbert ran off into the woods. You followed suit. Deeper into the woods, you followed his foot steps. Then they stopped. A hand grabbed yours. Realizing it's Gilbert, you silently accepted and he pulled you into him behind a giant rock.

Before you could respond, he started to passionately kiss you like he did at the meeting. He licked your bottom lip and you gladly granted entrance. He massaged your tongue with his. Moaning into the kiss you ruffled his white hair and his hands slid down to your butt. His heartbeat was in sync with yours. Two hearts as one. You just realized, that he had a heart. He was like the Grinch.

"I really do love you. I was wrong for just wanting you for sex." He kissed your neck and squeezed your butt a bit making you twitch forward closer to him. Suddenly, footsteps appeared in the woods.

"Get off! He'll see us!"

"Don't want to break West's heart?" He smirked and released you.

"I guess you're it Cici." Germany smiled as you sat on the rock and began to count.

"WEST! HIDE SUPER FAR! MAKE IT A CHALLENGE!"

Germany seemed to be enjoying the bonding time between the three of you.

"Hey, come with me." The strong Prussian grabbed you by the waist and pulled you behind the same rock.

"Love me." He demanded as he felt up your body slithering his long arms around your body. His tongue, "invading" your mouth.

"I gotta go find Germany. He...can't know. I'll have to tell him later."

"I understand." Prussia was...understanding. What a first.

"Oi! West! Come over here! Rock with the blue graffiti! It's perfect." You imitated Gil's voice perfectly fooling, "West" into coming out into the open.

"FOUND YOU!"

"I guess you did. I had a gullible moment there." He kissed you and you pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I did." You looked to the ground.

"I did something wrong."

"Be straight with it. I'll still love you."

"Don't. Don't love me. Love Italy. But it's wrong of you to love someone like me."

He grasped your hand and said,

"Why is it wrong? You're beautiful, fun and-"

"No. I'm terrible and wrong. Fall out of love with me. Please."

"I can't. You're too amazing."

"I've been kissing Gil!" You froze up and he let go.

"You've been cheating on me? How could you? I've only treated you right."

"I know. And you deserve someone who won't be like me. Someone better. I'm sorry Ludwig. I really am."

"But, I just don't understand. I'll still love y-"

"No! Listen to me! I love Gil! I always have! Find someone better than me! Italy loves you! I don't deserve someone like you."

And you ran. Crying into Gilbert's awaiting arms.

"I did it. I told him. It broke my heart."

"I bet." He pet your hair will you sobbed and just held you.


	6. Chapter 6

Gil led you out of the forest quickly and sat you down on a swing.

"I gotta find West. I can't leave him alone in a forest. No way. Will you be OK?"

"Y-yeah..." You sniffled with tears and gripped the chains of the swings.

Gil sprinted into the woods.

"Gil did this to me. But I can't stop loving him. I should hate him. I should despise him. But his 'I'm too cool attitude' just is too irrestible."

Gilbert came out of the woods holding back an angry Germany marching towards you, up a grassy hill.

"I STILL LOVE HER! YOU ALWAYS GET THE GIRL! WHY CAN'T I HAVE THE GIRL JUST ONCE!"

"Because I'm..." you expected him to say awesome, "jealous of you West. So I need to get all the girls to make you jealous. I didn't want to take Cici from you but I couldn't resist her. I actually like her."

"YEAH! SO DO I! And I bet you tried to sleep with her, you pig."

"I did but I felt bad and apologized. We never slept together West." All this was going on in front of you. Gil being the stoic one and Ludwig being eccentric. You didn't understand how this role switched. You never knew Germany could freak out like that.

"Please calm down. I know I was wrong. But move on Ludwig. Find a deserving girl."

"Yeah West, she belongs with me." Gil put his arm around you causing you to twitch in fear of Germany's rage.

"I see." Germany stopped and started to walk off silently.

"West!"

"Don't come home tonight. I WILL kill you Gil. And Cici, I'll still love you. If you come to your senses about my pig of an older brother, come to the house."

"West."

"Ludwig"

You both called his different names at the same time but he answered to neither.

"Look, he'll come to his senses. Can we stay in America's spare room?"

"Nah, they're too loud at night if you catch my drift."

"Heh, He can't please a someone like I can."

"How do you know he can't?" You raised an eyebrow.

"He-hey! I only sleep with girls!"

"Little girls? What are you Francis?"

"NO! I ONLY SLEEP WITH WOMEN! HAPPY!"

"Yes. I am quite satisfied." You hiccuped into a laugh with some left over tears.

"See, you don't need to cry. You ripped the metaphorical bandage off. It's done with."

He hugged you from behind and held you tight.

"I might be able to convince Sandi." You mumbled completely off topic.

"Let's walk over there since they never showed up anyways."

Knocking on the door 10 minutes after leaving, Sandi answered the door in her rather *ahem* underwear that America definately got for her.

"He-hey Cici," she was cold, "You staying here tonight?"

"I uh-"

"Have a guest." Prussia said smirking and leaning on your head with his strong arm.

"P-Prussia! I-"

"What's u-WOAH! HI GILBERT!" America was barely pulling on his boxers, his abs gleamed with sweat.

"Can Al and I get um, dressed real quick? We just uh finished."

"Oh uh, yeah." The second the door closed, you and Gil laughed your asses off.

"I can't believe I saw Alfred in those flag boxers!"

"I wore your flag boxers!"

"That's different!"

"If you tease me about that, I'll tell you about what they do at night."

"Mein Gott no. I'll stop." The door opened to a dressed Sandi.

"Awww man..." The Prussian man said.

"Shut up Gil. You can look at Cici unless you two aren't-"

"Yes we are. My idiot brother kicked me out of the house so we can we stay here for the night until he cools off. We'll stay in the room the whole time and be quiet. That OK?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"But if you creep on my woman, I'll kick you out in a second."

"Deal. Come on Cici." He picked you up causing you to wonder why men love picking you up but you didn't protest.

"By the way Gil," America peaked in the door, "Don't fuck her, I don't want to hear her at all. But you can hear Sandi. All. Night. Long." He winked and left and probably ravaged his fiance on the table.

"Well that was disturbing."

"By the way, I'll wait."

"For what?" You were deeply confused.

"Sex. I'll wait. If you want to marry me, I'll be glad. Since I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes. As I said, I love you more than West does."

"I love you too Gil."

He pushed you onto the bed, taking off his own shirt and moving his hands up yours.

"This is technically legal isn't it?" He asked rhetorically in a whisper.

"J-ja."

"Mein Gott I love it when you speak German. It's sexy."

"Danke." You moaned at the slight touch of his hands on your waist.

"You're so beautiful."

All you could utter was a breathe until he kissed you passionately enjoying every moment.

"G-Gil. No further than this."

"Alright my love." He said as he kissed you lightly on your neck and then bit down. You screamed out in pain and pleasure feeling warm blood leak down your neck causing America to barge through the door again, in his boxers.

"DOES CICI NEED A HERO!" Instinct kicked in for him and he looked at a half naked Prussia and an almost half naked you, distraught.

"NO! ALFRED LEAVE US ALONE! GO FUCK YOUR FIANCE!" Gil yelled pissed as ever.

"WELL IF NO ONE NEEDS A HERO! I WILL!" America slammed the door and you heard a female moan.

"Well, let's continue shall we?"

"I can't. Abstinence, remember?"

"That word needs to burn in Hell. "

"Sorry." You smiled meekly and he kissed your smile.

"It's fine. I'll just need some Gilbert time then. You know for-"

"Yep I know. America used to have alone time some nights when I stayed with them."

"Poor thing."

"I know. I could hear it too. He was enjoying himself and the thought of my best friend."

"It's totally normal I think of you when I masturbate."

"Gil, really?" You rolled your eyes, "Yay!" Sarcasm kicked in.

"Sorry but if you are with me, you gotta know."

"Are we like TOGETHER?"

"Of course. I made it official because I'm awesome."

"Gil. Shut up I'm tired."

"OK. Snuggle with me!" He grinned exposing all teeth as he laid on the bed with you and cuddled your whole body like a big pillow.

"Night Love!"

"Night Gil!"

And sleep came quickly to the both of you, both of you ignoring the sounds of the couple next door.

"EGGS BITCHES!" Sandi screamed out frying eggs.

Gil grumbled and rolled out of bed, pulling you with him.

Walking out, you saw America scarfing down an obvious second serving of eggs and bacon.

"I don't like bacon so I made some for you guys."

"Thanks Sandi!" You and Prussia said at the same time.

"So did you guys do it last night?"

"Alfred!"

"What! I gotta know!" He was smacked by Sandi who quickly kissed his wound.

"No we didn't. I'm abstinant."

"Ohhhh! Is that the pledge to not have sex until your married like the Jonas Brothers did?"

"Uh yeah."

"How do you live with yourself?"

"Mein Gott I know."

"Right there with ya buddy. I was deprived for a long time until I got to," he hesitated and thought about what to say in order to not embarrass Sandi, "Make love."

She smiled and imitated stabbing him from behind causing you and Prussia to laugh maniacly.

"Alfred don't talk about that at the table!"

"Sorry! I just gotta know."

"Well figure it out later."

"We need to go see if your brother is OK."

"I need to check on my brother too!" America cheered with his arms up and awkwardly held them up realizing England was not a topic to be discussed.

"We'll be leaving. Thanks for letting us stay."

Gil pulled you out and left running all the way home.

"West?"

He was watching TV drinking a beer.

"Ludwig, you OK?

"Fine. Leave me alone."

"West. I'm sorry, I really am. I can't think of how to redeem myself."

"Give up Cici and I'll forgive you."

"Sorry West. That won't happen. I love her too much. I'll set you up with a girl that I won't take. Promise!" He held out his hand for a handshake that was quickly pulled by Germany smashing Gil's face into Germany's ready fist.

"Oi! West! Why'd you do that?"

"You're an insensitive bastard."

Horrified, you ran to the fridge and got ice, putting it on Gil's developing black eye.

"Punching the man I love isn't helping you."

"You didn't love me to begin with. I don't know what you see in him. I treated you right."

"Ludwig I-I just didn't know a good thing till I abused it. But that won't stop me from loving Gil."

"I'm sorry for being angry."

"Yeah West..." Prussia was annoyed.

"I'm not sorry about punching you. You're a dick sometimes."

"Ludwig, I know you probably hate me but, can I hug you?"

"Hmmm..." He thought about it, doing a playful tease, "Alright."

"I'm so sorry." You whispered in his ear.

"I still love you." He whispered back.

"I wish I could be with both of you."

"I understand. And I will love you still." And he let go making you feel temporarily naked with his strong arms around you.

"Can you get me another pack of ice Cici? This one is no longer cold." He sounded kinda weird but Prussia-like.

Germany took one out while getting a beer tossing the pack to you.

"Thank you Ludwig." You nudged Gil to say thank you and he muttered it quietly in protest.

"Welcome. I can't believe I'm helping you."

"We're blood West! You help out your blood." Gil chuckled trying to lighten the atmosphere but groaned in pain when I moved the ice pack.

"Not when your blood steals your girlfriend." Germany muttered sitting back on the coach watching Nazis on the history channel.

"Mein Gott West, get over it."

"Sorry if I'm pissed that my brother stole the girl I love," and he looked to you, "And she was OK with it."

"In my defense," you said, "He set me up with you and said you liked me."

"You could have not dated me."

"But I had fun dating you."

"Then why did you stop?"

"What did Gil have the made him better than Ludwig? Both are handsome, kind (to me at least), funny and nice to be around. Maybe it's Gil's super sized ego that I didn't have."

"Because you aren't the type of guy for me. A great guy but not what I'm looking for. Sorry Ludiwg."

"She loves me West. FUCK THAT HURTS!"

"Sorry Gil." You kissed him lightly causing Ludwig to turn away.

"Go in another room if you're going to do that. Or behind that rock in the forest. I heard Cici moaning once and I thought it was in pain." He flashed a frown and then turned away again, "Apparently not."

"Sorry Ludwig."

"Stop apologizing!" He raised his voice and got up at the same time hovering over you.

"OK Ludwig." You had a look of fear of the tall German man standing over you and you turned to a stoic Gil.

"I'm sorry I guess. I shouldn't frighten you like that."

"Why do you still even want to look at me after what I did?" You questioned.

"Because as I said before, I still love you."

"I understand."

"But you love my stupid brother."

"Oi! West! I'm older and wiser than you!"

"No. You're older but a total dick."

"I am not!" Gil shouted in protest.

"I guess you are what you eat Gil." Germany sat back down with a smirk at his accomplishment.

"I DO NOT EAT DICK! TAKE THAT BACK WEST!" Gilbert shouted in pure angry causing you to giggle.

"He got you there Gil. Good work Ludwig."

"Have you made love to Cici?" Germany asked eyebrow cocked.

"N-no but wha-" Gil was more than confused.

"Then we don't know if you do eat dick or not Gil."

"I HAVE SLEPT WITH WOMEN BEFORE!" Gil was getting heated again. Great.

"Well I technically slept with Cici..." Germany said mumbling off.

"I HAD SEX WITH WOMEN UNLIKE YOU WEST!"

That hurt Germany a bit. He flinched a bit.

"Y-you're still a virgin?"

"Yes." He looked SO ashamed.

"SO AM I!" You tackled him into a hug that he seemed to enjoy.

"Ahem. Cici. My wound. It needs tender loving care from you."

Ludwig flashed an evil glare that went straight through Gil's soul.

"O-or you can chill out with my brother for a bit. Th-that works too huh West?"

So you were chilling in Germany's lap from the hug and it was OK with everyone sitting there.

"I like this."

"I know you do. But you have to get over me."

"I will. Eventually. But now I'm still stuck on you." He held his beer taking a sip offering it to you.

"Thanks Ludwig." You took a sip.

"West! Can you get me one! It helps with the pain!"

"Nope. I have someone on my lap." He smiled, one of the few you've seen lately, "You are free to get up Cici and get Gil a beer."

"PLEASE! LOOK I SAID PLEASE!"

"OK Gil." You sighed and rolled out of his lap.

"Bottom shelf ja?"

Both German men smiled at the German you spoke.

"Ja." You grabbed one and opened it for Gil, taking a sip before giving it to him.

"NOW YOUR MOUTH COOTIES ARE ON IT!" He laughed and took a sip.

"I'm pretty sure you both have experienced my, 'mouth cooties'." They all laughed until Germany became stoic again, deep in thought.

"Delicious mouth cooties!" Gil exclaimed laughing but groaning in pain.

"I'm hungry Gil."

"We ha-"

"SHE DIDN'T ASK YOU WEST!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Gil?"

"Am I living here or what?"

"Of course! West and I both agreed on it. He was quite reluctant only because you were such a bitch to him."

WHACK!

You punched him in the throat saying, "I'M NOT A BITCH! YOU'RE THE TOTAL WHORE!"

"I love you too." He choked out.

"DOUCHE BAG!" Ludwig yelled up causing you to laugh hysterically.

"I'M AWESOME NOT A DOUCHE BAG! WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Take the dogs to the park! Take her with you! Go make out while the dogs play or something." You felt a sting from that.

Ludwig was obviously still hurt by the scandal that Gil never took seriously. It was all a game to Gil. But Ludwig wasn't playing. You needed to talk to him again.

"Gil, I'm gonna take a shower and then we'll go OK?"

"Alright. I'll shower with you!" He started to take off his shirt ruffling his hair.

"No! Gil! I'm not taking a shower with you." You pushed him and started running the hot water locking the door behind you.

"I GOTTA TAKE A PISS HURRY UP!" He shouted the second you got in the shower.

"USE LUDWIG'S!"

"I'M NOT PISSING WHERE MY OWN BROTHER'S MEAT PEES! NO!"

"THEN HOLD IT IN!" You smirked while shampooing.

"Fine..." You heard him go across the hall.

Finishing up, you put a towel on and went through Gil's clothes trying to find something to wear. He was tall and skinny like you so it wasn't hard to find an old pair of jeans and a t shirt till you could go back to your old house and get your own clothes. Taking the towel off and being completely naked, you felt another presence.

"GIL! LEAVE!"

"Actually it's Ludwig." You turned around still nude to see a blushing Ludwig folding Gil's clothes.

"What's up WOAH!" Gil waltzed in and then stopped shocked.

"GUYS TURN AROUND FOR A SECOND AND LET ME PUT CLOTHES ON!"

You pulled on the clothes and started toweling off your hair.

"You can look now. Jesus..."

"Sorry I-"

"It's alright Ludwig," you flashed him an innocent smile, "But Gil should've known better."

"Why don't we all go to the dog park together. There's three of us and three dogs. Perfect."

"Alright. Let's just forget about this OK?" You hoped they would agree.

Ludwig nodded but Gil exclaimed, "HOW COULD I FORGET A NAKED CHICK!"

"She's not a 'chick', she's a woman!" Ludwig exclaimed hitting Gil making you giggle.

"Ow West! Fine...let's go."

The three of you headed out the door going the opposite direction of the previously traumatizing park. You held the youngest dog, a Golden Retriever named Aster. Gil had a Doberman named, Berlitz meaning Berlin. And Ludwig had the big German Shepherd named, Blackie for obvious reasons.

"Ludwig." You whispered making it so Gil can't hear.

"Hm?" He caught your cue.

"Can I talk to you alone when we get there?"

"Of course." He looked concerned.

The dog park was a big field with plenty of trees. Ludwig went through the thicket of a certain undisturbed area. But he seemed to know where he was going. After about ten minutes, he reached a wide virgin-like clearing that looked bare with just grass.

"Here." He set down a blanket he had resting on his muscular shoulder.

"I re-heated food I made last night. I couldn't sleep." You had a couple Tupperware containers in your back pack that contained pasta, lasagna, cake and hot dogs. All warm except for the cake. You set them down with forks and plates.

"Wow!" Gil quickly opened the containers taking bites.

"Mmmmm MEIN GOTT this is good!" You smiled in relief.

"Gil can you play fetch with them first? We'll take turns."

"Sure West! Come hunds!"

"Hunds means dogs?"

"Yes. You really are catching on quickly. What did you need to talk to me about?" He uncrossed his arms and clenched nervous fists by his sides.

You just hugged him and he didn't know what to say. He just wrapped his arms around you. Gilbert had run off with the dogs. You could smell that familiar beer and cologne smell. It was all so familiar and pleasant. You kind of missed it. It was so different from Gilbert. Gilbert moved his hands all over but Ludwig kept a strong grip as if to not let you leave. To keep you with him forever.

"Ludwig, do you still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you. I was just angry about my brother always getting the girl."

"I'm sorry for making it true. I have a problem."

"Hm?" He loosened his grip and just held your arms.

"I love both of you."

"Well that is quite a predicament."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ludwig please...kiss me." You leaned foreward but he pulled away.

"No. I can't do to Gil what he did to me. I don't have double standards. I'm sorry. I love you but," He couldn't look at your shocked face, "It's wrong."

He let go. The release of his grip was over bearing.

"Ludwig. I just don't know who to choose."

"Choose what feels right in here." He said putting his hand cautiously on your chest making you stop breatching for a second.

"My heart beats screaming for both of you Ludwig."

"Pick the one that beats first." With that, Gil came running back.

"WEST! YOUR TURN!" He tossed the rope toy and ball to a stunned Ludwig who quickly ran into the woods sensing a private conversation.

"Gil..."

"Yeah?" He seemed...quite content.

"I need to talk to you."

He sighed an annoyed sigh.

"Did West get all mushy with you?"

"Yes. But he didn't kiss me."

"Yeah whatever so what do you want?"

"I want to love you."

"Well great. I love you too." He seemed half-assed.

"Mean it Gil. Mean it and I will stop any romantic relations with your brother."

He looked shocked but said, "How do I prove it?"

"Hold my hand, cuddle me, tell me I look good. Jesus ask your brother because he's perfect at it."

"West doesn't kno-"

"Ludwig sure as hell knows!" You raised your voice feeling anger crawl over you like a bug.

"Don't yell at me Cici." He stayed stern.

"I'm sorry." You flung yourself into his arms sobbing over the anxiety of choosing between two amazing guys.

"Shhh...don't cry. I don't like it when the girl I love cries." He sounded so sincere.

"Sandi, can you play with the dogs?" Ludwig stopped and frowned.

"Yeah." You sniffled, grabbed the toys and went into the woods. Running not just walking. You twisted and turned into the woods with the dogs following close behind. You reached a brief opening and fell to your knees crying.

"I don't want to choose! I love both of them!" You cried out in emotional pain but no one could hear you.

The dogs just sat obediently, well trained by Ludwig. They laid down seeing you were OK with it. Sniffling violently, you weakly tossed the toys and laid on the grass.

"What have I done. I should have never loved Ludwig. My heart beats for Gil. But I still have desires for the way Ludwig loves me."

Crying to sleep into the deep darkness of the approaching night, you forgot your troubles.

You awoke at about sunrise. The dogs were gone. You were alone. Totally and utterly alone.

"LUDWIG! GIL! HELP ME PLEASE!" You shouted but there was no return.

"Maybe if I just stay here, they'll find me. I'm starving. I'll see if there's some blue berries around.

"Oh!" You exclaimed eating a berry.

It tasted delicious to a starving belly so, you ate about ten and decided to stop. Turning around, a giant branch you had previously pushed aside with your shoe scraped up your arm from wrist to shoulder. It began to bleed out.

"AHHH! SHIT THAT HURTS!" You collapsed in the sudden pain but decided to hobble back to the clearing.

"CICI!" You heard Gil cry out.

"I'M OVER HERE!" You jumped up ignoring the pain.

"There you are! I found you first because I'm awesome!" he chucked and went over to you.

He saw your hair was a mess, your clothes were tattered and torn, and you're bleeding like mad.

"Let's get you some medical help. West is good at that shit." You just snuggled into his arms as he carried you through the woods all the way home. You fell into unconsciousness on the way back.

"West. I got her. She's bleeding, help her out. I'll go to the Devil's er I mean...Arthur's house and get all of her clothes."

"Alright. Good work Gil. Now let's get you taken care of." He lifted up your shirt seeing some scratches on your stomach that he quickly put bandages over.

"Now this is a big cut fraulein."

"Wha-what does that mean?" You had awoken to those words.

"Ja. You're awake. Gil found you and I'm treating you. Gil is getting you clothes from that bastard's house."

You giggled a bit but then writhed in pain.

"GAH! IT HURTS LUDWIG PLEASE HELP ME!"

"I know. It's a deep cut. It stung from the disinfectant."

He wiped away blood and wrapped tons of bandage around your arm making you feel like you have a cast.

"Now drink this." It was gross looking but you gulped down.

"You never told me." You mumbled.

"Hm?" He turned around after putting away some medical supplies.

"What fraulein means or whatever..." You were drifting off.

"It means, "little miss" because to me, you are still little compared to Gil and I." He smiled and kissed your forehead playfully.

"WEST! I HAVE ALL HER CLOTHES! I'LL PUT THEM IN THE OTHER DRESSER!"

"Ja! Es geht ihr gut!"

"Ehrfürchtige!"

"What did you guys just say?" The room was turning dark from all the blood loss.

"Don't worry. We'll...well I'll change your clothes. I don't trust Gil with that. He'll invade your vital regions or whatever. Go to sleep."

"Ja..." And you were gone. Sleeping like Sandi does in the summer. For what felt like forever.


	9. Chapter 9

"Holy shit my arm hurts. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty and I feel dirtier than a caveman." You sighed into the pillow groaning in pain.

"Want to complain more?" That voice was familiar.

Not deep and manly but crazy sounding. Gilbert.

"Gil..." You turned and got up.

"Here, West made you some awesome eggs." He shoved a tray at you.

"Gil are you mad?"

"No!" He smiled and laughed.

"Well you sure as hell seem like it." You stuck a spoonful of eggs in your mouth moaning a bit from the warmth of the eggs.

"Nah. Just worried."

"Gil? Worried?"

"Yeah I know. I just want my love to feel better."

"Gil. I hate this."

"Hate what?" He pushed your hair behind your ears.

"Having to remind Ludwig of what he doesn't have. I hate it."

"He'll get over it."

"No he won't. At least not for a long time. He's emotional over it and it's all my fault."

"No. He was the one who fell in love with you."

"Well I loved him for awhile and I still have some feelings for him and I don't know how to get rid of them. I can't date him and then crush him again. I can't imagine how unbearable it is to deal with living with me."

"I love living with you."

"Well, I need to find a house of my own so that Ludwig won't have to cook me breakfast every morning."

"He makes your eggs extra special you know..."

"Really? Well, I need an apartment. I think I'll go look today."

"Look for what? You aren't going anywhere." Ludwig had walked in seeing you were feeling better.

"I want to look for an apartment." You smiled when you saw his 'awesome eggs' as Gilbert called them.

"No. You're staying here. Gil has become less loud since you got here."

"OI WEST WHERE ARE MY EGGS!" He shouted from the bathroom he just went to.

"Or not..." Ludwig laughed a bit and set down a tray with a fork in which you proceeded to eat.

"Let's check that bandage OK?" He started pulling off the bandage which caused you to be blind with pain from the large gash.

"FUCK!" You covered your mouth wishing you didn't swear.

"It's alright. Gil swears all the time." He chuckled while Gil came out of the bathroom to sit by the bed.

"Did you hurt her West?" Gilbert said laughing. Ludwig glared at him while cleaning the gross wound.

"No. She's in a lot of pain arschloch." He turned back to your face smiling meekly, "Now this will hurt so grip my arm if you want." You put your hand on his huge bicep.

Taking a deep breathe, he started cleaning with some ointment that stung like a thousand bees. You clenched his arm feeling the rippling muscle tense up.

"Done. Mein Gott you're strong Cici!" There was a big array of marks on his arms.

"Sorry Ludwig." He smiled again and rebandaged you helping you out of bed.

"So who's bed will I stay in?"

"Well you slept in Gil's so I guess you'll sleep next to him. Or I can make you a bed if you want."

You thought of him lunberjacking away at a tree in a flannel and jeans and sawing the wood for the bed. Thoroughly enjoying the thought of course.

"I'll just stay with Gil I guess."

"YES!"

"Or then again, I could take turns."

"I like that idea." Ludwig said smirking at Gil who looked pissed.

"DOITSU!" A voice called from downstairs.

"ITALY'S HOME!" Ludwig turned white with fear.

Italy ran upstairs and into the bedroom to a frightened Ludwig. You noticed that Gilbert left. Lucky bastard.

"Who's this pretty lady doitsu? Your girlfriend?" He nudged Ludwig

"I wish..." He trailed off thinking you couldn't hear him.

"I'm just staying with them for awhile." Ludwig looked reassured.

"Ohhhh~! Do you like pasta uh...?" He was lost for words.

"Cici. And I love pasta!" You smiled and he grinned even bigger.

"MARRY HER DOITSU OR I WILL!" He seemed eccentric.

"I wish I could Italy. I really do." He said it while walking upstairs leaving you alone with the crazy Italian man.


	10. Chapter 10

"Italy wha-" You smelled pasta boiling in water with some spices.

"I'm making you, my pretty lady, some pasta!"

"Th-thanks...I just ate but a small bowl won't be too bad." You sat at the table and put your head in your hands.

_"What have I gotten myself into with these men?"_

"PASTA'S DONE!" The thin Italian raced out of the kitchen and set two bowls onto the table.

"Let's eat!" He exclaimed while taking a bite.

"Very good Italy!" You died of tastiness. Almost as good as 'awesome eggs'.

"When are you and doitsu getting married?"

"Who? What?" Confusion.

"The tall blonde buff guy!"

"Ahhhhh Ludwig? We aren't getting married."

"He loves you a lot. And you seem to like him."

"No. I love..." Hesitation, "Gilbert. I love Gil." You smiled half-assed and took another bite of pasta.

"But why not doitsu! He's awesome!"

"If he's so great why don't you marry him?" You raised an eyebrow wondering which team Italy played for.

"GOOD IDEA! DOITSU! LET'S GET MARRIED!" Italy raced upstairs. You could hear the whole conversation.

"ITALY! WE CAN'T GET MARRIED!" Ludwig shouted in frustration

"BUT! I LOVE YOU!"

"Really?" Ludwig got quiet.

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"YOU LOVE ME PLATONICALLY!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS! YAHOOOO! OH WELL!" Italy raced back downstairs.

"I take it you guys aren't getting married?" You chomped a final bite of pasta.

"No. He loves you too much."

"Damn he needs to stop." You looked at the wall as if to ask it for help.

"Why don't you date him?" Italy was a questioner. That's for sure.

"Because I already did and I fell in love with his brother." You were so sharp with words but Italy is oblivious.

"But doitsu is great! Why can't you love him?"

_"Why was Italy so eager?"_

"Italy, I love his brother. Thank you for the pasta. I'm going for a walk. Gil is going with me, he asked me earlier. Don't rape Ludwig."

"Veeeee~! Alone time with doitsu!" Italy squealed with excitement.

"GIL! WE'RE GOING FOR A WALK!"

"LET ME PUT MY AWESOME SHOES ON!"

He ran downstairs and looked...good. Blue jeans with a red hoodie on. He tossed another hoodie at you.

"You'll need it." You pulled it over your head to avoid carrying it.

It smelled like him. Delicious. He took your hand and led you out the door quickly.

"Why the hurry?"

"I don't want Ludwig to hear us go because then he'll want to go."

"Gil?" You looked at his recently licked lips.

"You want me to kiss you huh?" He put up his hood to look cool even though it was warm out.

"Yes."

You leaned up and he cupped your face while grazing his tongue over your smooth lips. He forced entry and massaged your tongue with his, exploring new territories. But then he stopped and pulled your hand.

"Come on!" He started running for what felt like forever.

"I want to show you something."

He pulled your hand into a forest. A different one than the dog park. The one from hide and go seek. Except it was a back path.

"I promise it's awesome."

"Gil slow down!"

"Gilbert the awesome never slows down!" He laughed as he pulled your probably dislocated hand through a path he had clearly beaten down. You closed your eyes and ran until he stopped.

"Look!" He pointed to a waterfall with a small lake underneath.

"I brought bathing suits."

"Gil! It's beautiful!"

"Just like you. Now put this on!" He shoved a one piece bathing suit into your hands.

He pulled off his pants to wear his swim trunks underneath making you blush. But you blushed like mad when he revealed his abs that glistened with a bit of sweat. He ran and jumped into the water. In order to not have a nosebleed from his hotness, you went behind a rock and cautiously changed. Nervous, you stepped out but then got ballsy and jumped into the cool refreshing water. You opened your eyes under water to see a red blur. Gil's swim trunks were in front of you. Your face basically in his package. He pulled you out of the water by arms and smirked, kissing you before dropping you.

"Someone seemed to want to get to my vital regions oi?"

"N-no! Ewww gross!"

"MY VITAL REGIONS AREN'T GROSS!" He kicked water at you and laughed.

"SHUT UP GIL! YOU'RE PROBABLY SMALLER THAN YOUR BROTHER!" You put your hands on your hips chuckling.

"I'm older and bigger." He was stern but was holding back laughter.

"But your brother is so buff and manly."

"Oh really?" He did it.

He pulled down his trunks letting fresh water breeze over where the sun should never shine.

"GIL PUT THAT AWAY!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LOOK!" He demanded

"NEVER!" You jumped out of the water and hid behind a rock until you heard him say,

"Sorry Cici. I won't do that again."

"Gil? Is that you?" It didn't sound like something he would say.

"Of course it's the awesome me!"

"Well I accept your apology."

"Did you...see his?" Gil looked nervous.

"No! He never showed me." You said in a mocking funny voice.

"I'm surprised he didn't. He's such a horn dog when you're not around. LIKE ME!" He chuckled and dove under water for a second.

"What do you mean Gil?"

"You know what BDSM is?"

"No...do I want to know?"

"Well if you want to be with him, you'll have to know. I like it but not as much as West does."

"It's sexual right?"

"It's raunchy painful slightly humiliating sex. But it's awesome sex. The awesome me would know. West practically dreams of it."

You thought about handcuffs and whips and shook your head in fear.

"I didn't need to know that Gil. NEW TOPIC! I'm cold!" You shivered and he smiled lightly.

"Here!" He came up behind you and cuddled you in his arms while floating in the water for what felt like eternity.

"Let's go home. Ludwig is probably worried."

"Ja. Let's go." You guys put your clothes back on and started to walk back hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you love your brother Gil?"

"Ja. Not romantically because that would be gross. But he's awesome. Don't tell him I said that. Why do you ask?"

"Then if you love him, why would you kiss the girl he loves?" Gil looked straight ahead and stopped.

"Because I loved you first. Simple as that."

"Gil. Apologize to Ludwig. Tell him you are sincere."

"Fine. I will but now," he scooped you up yet again bridal style, "LET'S GO HOME!"

He raced through the forest and eventually got to the house in the blink of an eye.

"Ludwig! We're home!"

"Good." He grunted while typing on his laptop steadily.

"Can I cook dinner tonight?"

"Sure? I can cook?"

"Nah, I got it." You said.

"Pasta!" Italy exclaimed.

"No Italy. Different. A traditional American food. You'll love it."

While finishing the boiling corn and slapping on the butter, you began to grill hamburgers.

"A WOMAN? GRILLING?" Gil exclaimed.

"REALLY!" Even Ludwig was shocked.

They both stood and watched you grill in shock.

"Is it really that weird!"

"Um...YES!" Gil exclaimed.

"I think it's kinda hot." Ludwig quickly put his hand over his own mouth shocked at what came out.

"Oh Ludwig. I'm almost done so sit down at the dinner table. I have a special drink."

"BEER!" Both men asked.

"No. Now go sit down."

You hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, and corn on plates. You also poured some Coca Cola you found in the back of the cabinets, almost expiring.

"Bon apetite!" But all of you, you, Italy, Ludwig, and Prussia, shuddered at the thought of Francis.

"Enjoy I mean. Hamburgers, corn on the cob, and macaroni and cheese for Italy." You smiled and sat down while they all nervously tried their food.

"Mein Gott...this is delicious." Ludwig was pleased after taking a bite of each food.

"Is this what your people eat?"

"Oh yes." You leaned back smirking.

"I gotta call Al about this." Gil said through his mouth full of food.

"Agreed Gil."

Italy was busy trying to pick up one noodle at a time and the men chowed down their food just before you finished your food.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" You asked innocently.

"In my bed." Both Germans said at the same time.

"Uhh...I'll sleep in Gil's tonight since it's...alphabetical."

"Fine."

"YES! NOW LET'S GO GET NAKED!" Gil jumped up and ran up stairs.

"Don't fall under his peer pressure. Do what you're comfortable with."

"Thank you therapist Ludwig. Just kidding, I don't want to do anything. Abstinence."

"I see." He looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, I'm tired from my day at the park so, I'm going to bed. I'll be in your bed tomorrow night I promise." You kissed him on the cheek causing his face to turn pink.

"G-good n-night Cici." He looked out the nearby window.

"Gil? I'm tired." He was already in bed breathing lightly.

You put on some PJs he brought from England's house and crawled into bed. He rolled over and began to cuddle with you. You saw Ludwig come upstairs and go into the bathroom, coming out in boxers and a t shirt. He sighed, then got into bed briefly looking through Gil's open door.

_"He looks so miserable. So why did staying with Gil feel so great if I knew it made Ludwig sad? Why do I do this to him?"_


	12. Chapter 12

"Italy! Cici!" Both you and Italy jolted awake and ran downstairs to the barking sound of Ludwig's voice.

"Yes!" You both stood tall and Ludwig looked you both over in his black tank top, tan combat pants and combat boots.

He tipped up your chin with your finger and kissed you lightly on the lips, smirking.

"Ludw-"

"Hush. Now," He had a whip and he cracked it to show off his power, "Your assignment today since Gil isn't home is for you two to decorate the house. It needs art. Since Italy paints, he will paint some pictures of nature scenes. And you Cici, you will make something artsy. Now, I'm busy so please don't goof off."

He kissed you again and left cracking the whip one more time. You could feel the smirk on his face.

"Why is Doitsu so weird?" Italy looked concerned.

"Maybe Gil's attitude got to him." You shrugged and started getting out random magazines from the table.

"DON'T OPEN THE CABINET THERE'S GROSS STUFF IN THERE!"

"Right..." You didn't believe Italy.

He was right. Naughty bathing suit magazines with Gil's name were all in the cabinet. And on the other side had girls hand cuffed and tied up on the covers. They had Ludwig's name on them.

"OMIGOD!" You slammed the cabinet shut and then calmly took your normal magazines and sat down.

"Here's some cardboard. And glue." He handed them to you and you had a brilliant idea.

"What are you going to paint Italy?"

"I am going to paint some tiger lilies! I think their pretty like you!" He grinned and began painting on the random supplies he brought out.

"Thanks Italy. I'm making flowers out of the magazine pages. Making a nature scene."

"Cool!" He smiled.

Then silence. You two both worked hard. You began getting angry with your work and then through the nature magazine against the wall.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT I HATE FLOWERS!"

"No need to get so angry!" Italy looked frightened.

He gave you sense of sadness for getting so mad.

"Sorry Italy." You blushed for getting so angry.

"Not a worry! We solve it in my country by doing this!" He came over and kissed you on the cheek.

"ITALY! DON'T BE LIKE GIL!" Ludwig had seen Italy kiss you and marched in.

"But Doitsu! She was angry so I wanted to calm her down! I gave her a little kiss!"

"ITALY! NO!" Ludwig was angry.

"Ludwig..." You went up and kissed him passionately, knowing Gil wasn't home.

He pulled away and whispered, "I think you're beautiful."

You just gave him one final smooch and sighed. You sat back down and began gluing and folding again.

"Doitsu! Cici saw your 'no-no'" He said, 'no-no' like a child, "magazines! You should hide them!"

Ludwig was shocked and embarrassed.

"Sorry I just...you know..."

"I get it. Both you and Gil are sexually deprived right now. It's perfectly fine." You said matter-of-factly.

He looked slightly relieved that Gil was also sexually deprived but still embarrassed.

"Ju-just finish your art OK?"

"Sure thing," You glanced at him smirking, "Master."

He blushed again and ran away to his office.

You grinned happily while finishing your artwork. It was a pond with lily pads.

"Want to see Italy?" You showed him and he gave you a thumbs up.

"Very good! Beautiful like you!" Italy's flattery was invigorating.

He showed his beautiful and perfect painting of a tiger lily. So amazing and full of life.

"Wow Italy, I didn't know you were that good!" You examined it more and called Ludwig down.

He inspected the art with a smile and said, "I approve of these. Cici, yours will go in my office. Italy, yours will go in the living room. Very good work. Cici, I want to have a chat with you."

"Su-sure." You were nervous about the fact that he might try to kiss you.

You walked into his office and he nailed up the collage you made. It made his boring office, more lively.

You sat on a comfy chair he had. He leaned against his desk.

"What's up? You acted different this morning." You were concerned for his identity crisis.

"Did you like it?" He smirked.

"Not really." You were frank with him. Only one German brother could be obnoxious and Gil started the trend.

"Why not? I acted..." he sighed, "just like him."

"Acting like him won't make me like you, you know."

"Well, I figured if I acted like the man you love that you would begin to love me."

"No Ludwig. Being you would make me love you. But I love Gil. You need to move on. Find someone else. I'll help you!" You smiled and he managed to push a meek smile.

"You...will?"

"Of course! You should try to date Ukraine again! Or Belgium! I heard she's a pretty and tough girl!"

"I'll check her out. Thanks. I guess it must be hard dealing with Gil and I."

You hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love Ludwig. But in a way I don't think you understand. Different than my love for Gil."

He hugged back and also kissed you lightly on the lips.

"Thank you. You've given me a lot of confidence lately."

"No problem." You lingered in the hug and then said, "Do you want to go eat lunch?"

"Sure. Want some 'awesome eggs'?" He asked in a tone that clearly mocked Gilbert.

"I'd love some 'awesome eggs'." You both chuckled and went into the kitchen.

Then Gil came home.


	13. Chapter 13

"I COULD SMELL THE AWESOME EGGS!" Gilbert announced his presence in the kitchen causing you and Ludwig to jump.

"Hey Gil, nice magazines. Almost as good as Ludwig's." He looked shocked you discovered them.

"Wha-what! Those aren't mine!"

"I saw them with your name on them stupid." You had a stoic Ludwig face going.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO HUH! WEST AND I HAVE NOTHING!" He got defensive quite quickly.

"No worries. It's perfectly natural." You said smirking whil eating 'awesome eggs'.

"Can you help me with something Cici?" Italy asked with a nervous smile.

"Of course Italy!" He pulled your hand and led you outside.

"I uh..."

"Spit it out Italy." You weren't one to waste time on crap.

"I'm supposed to give this to you!" He ran inside to bother Ludwig who was writing on some documents.

And you read. And re-read. And read a third time.

_Dear Cici my love,_

_ Oh how I miss you. I've changed my ways. Come back to me? Remember when we'd make jokes about Alfred? And drink tea? And you'd cook for me since I can't do it myself? And we'd stare at the stars and try to find constellations? I miss those times. I miss you. I miss your touch on my shoulders when you'd massage them when I worked too hard. I miss your warmth in the morning when I'd wake up and you were still sleeping soundly. I miss your bright beautiful eyes that gave me light in the darkest times. I miss your freckles. I once tried to count all of them. I miss you. Please, come back to you. I don't drink as much anymore. Only when I go out occasionally with Alfred. Please give me another chance?_

_ The world is quiet here,_

_ Arthur Kirkland_

He wanted you back. It sounded tempting. The temptation made you cry. You believed him. He sounds geniune.

"But I have Gil." You spoke those words out loud and Gil came outside due to the speaking of his name.

"What's up? Why are you crying? Who am I going to beat up?" He looked serious.

You thrusted the letter into his hands and he read it looking frustrated while you just sobbed into your hands. He re-read it to clarify some things and then crumpled it.

"You have me. You don't need him. He's a load of crap."

"But I loved him." You squeaked through tears.

He looked ahead.

"Do you still?"

"No. I don't know. I miss him a bit."

"Well, name someone you love." He smiled expecting a very certain answer.

"You. I love you more than anyone else." He pulled you into his lap and grinned.

"Good. I love you too. Now let's get rid of those not awesome tears."

He wiped your tears gently and carefully. He let you snivel into his t shirt.

"Gil, I want to see him again. One more legit time."

"I'll take you to him. Date him again and see if you want to stay with him or stay with me."

He got up and carried you for what seemed like eternity.

"I didn't think you'd react like this."

"I want you to be happy because being happy is awesome."

"Thanks Gil." You snuggled into him until he set you down much to your dismay.

"I'll wait outside. Talk to him. This is your battle."

You got the balls to go up to the door and you knocked causing him to immediately answer.

"Cici you came back!" He hugged you.

A familiar scent washed over you. Tea and liquor.

"I'm going to give you another chance. Don't screw it up." You went inside and before closing the hand crafted door, you waved goodbye to Gil who looked heart broken.

_"What did I just do?"_


	14. Chapter 14

"I missed you so much." Arthur muttered in your ear while snaking his arms around your waist.

"Arthur I..."

"Do you love Gilbert? The one guy took you here?" He whispered tightening his grip at the thought of you loving such a spastic man.

"Y-yes...but..."

"I'll prove I'm better than him."

"How?" Your breathe hitched when he moved his hands down lightly.

"I'll make you breakfast and bed, massage your shoulders, do all the things you did for me. It's only right."

"Fair enough. I'm giving you this chance so don't screw it up."

"I won't I promise." He glided his pinky over to yours, grasping it, making it a promise.

"Good. Now can you release me and make me tea? I haven't had any in a LONG time." He reluctantly let go and started the kettle.

You sat on the familiar couch and watched British TV. Typical stupid British humor. Not as funny as the American humor you were used to. But not even close to Gil's humor.

You missed it already. But coming back to Arthur felt kind of good.

You remembered the actual good times you had with Arthur while was he cooking himself a rancid dinner.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Let's dance!"

"Alright love."

He waltzed outside turning on random slow music. He grasped your hand and put his other hand on your waist. He knew how to dance quite well. Francis taught him but he made it more proper. He kissed your forehead and you snuggled your head into his chest. He was warm and had a nice smell of tea and cologne. Perfection

"I love you so much."

"I love you too lovely."

The memory ended and faded to the smell of warm English tea.

"I made you dinner!" You grimaced as he set down a plate of God knows what.

"I'm not hungry but thank you." You smiled politely as he frowned.

"I forgot you hate my food. I thought I'd cook for you since you always cooked for me."

"No! It's just...I'm not hungry but thanks for the thought." You smiled again and kissed his forehead.

"I missed your politeness and your kisses."

"I missed your horrible cooking and your dancing."

"Really? After all this time?"

"Always."

He smiled at the Harry Potter reference considering JK Rowling was coming from his country. He then held out his hand and you daintily put yours in his.

"Dance with me now?"

"Of course." He led you to the same spot outside where you last danced. Your first dance since the last.

He turned on the same slow piece smiling at your happiness. You found your self in his arms with the same pressure around your waist. You realized how good he looked right now. Black slacks, button up shirt, nice black tie and black suspenders. Damn.

"I'm sorry what I did. It was so wrong of me sweetheart."

"Good. Because I enjoyed my time at Gil's."

"Did you now?" He looked a bit upset that you actually had a fun time running away from him.

"HELLO THERE! ALFRED HERE TO CRASH THE PARTY!"

"Damn that stupid twat."

"ALFRED LEAVE US ALONE!"

"WOAH!" Alfred adjusted his glasses to see if what he was seeing was true.

"You left Gilbert for my brother?" Sandi peeked behind a laughing Alfred.

"Cici, I need to talk to you."

"But we're d-"

"Mm!" She did that little mumble noise.

"Damnit..."

You left the room and went into your old bedroom you two plopped down on the old quilted bed. It seemed quaint but it was great yet again to be a bed. And still be a virgin in that bed. That was a difficult thing. He always tried to initiate sex but it nevers happens. Abstinence was key to you.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I don't know...he wrote me a letter look" You calmly handed a letter to Sandi who crumpled it and threw it against the door to which you noticed Alfred and Arthur's feet under the door crack.

"WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX IN HERE! LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Awwww" both men shuffled away.

"Anyway, don't you remember what he did to you?" Sandi looked frustrated and concerned.

"I do but he seems to really want me back. He said he only drinks when he's with your fiance."

Sandi blushed that you said, 'fiance' instead of 'boyfriend'.

"If he does anything, leave him. Alfred will protect you."

"Nah, that's his job to protect YOU. Gil will protect me."

"Yes. He could kick the shit of sissy Arthur."

"He's not a sissy."

"SPIDER! AL! KILL IT!"

"OF COURSE! I'M THE HERO!" A coffee table crashed and Alfred laughed victoriously.

"See." Sandi laughed and patted you on the back.

She got up and left to smooch Alfred. Like always.

"ARTHUR SIT DOWN OR I'LL MAKE YOU JUMP ROPE WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES!"

Typical Sandi. You heard Arthur cower and you went out to comfort him.

"Arthur?"

He was then calmly sitting drinking tea but his hand was shaking.

"Alfred?"

"Yes dear?" He wrapped his arms around Sandi to kiss her but she pulled away.

You naturally plopped down onto Arthur's unoccupied lap.

"Hey love."

"Hey." You smiled and kissed him, cupping his cheek.

"Alfred, let's go home."

"Nah."

"I mean, let's go make out at home." She looked at you smiling.

You mouthed a thank you and re-adjusted your seat on Arthur's lap. He pulled you closer.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He laughed his hero laugh and he pulled her hand out the door.

"You're welcome!" Sandi yelled as she closed the door.

"I admire her so much." Arthur said sighing.

"Why?"

"She made Alfred a better man. And for her to put up with him and love him is bloody impressive."

"Sandi is usually the hero in stuff so her finding a hero of her own was good for her."

"Am I your hero?" He looked down blushing.

"You'll have to prove yourself like Gil did." You smirked.

"I've always wanted to be your hero. A better hero to you than Alfred is to Sandi."

"Oooooohhhh that's a toughie." You frowned at how impossible that is.

"But I want to try. I want to be brave just for you because I love you."

You couldn't take it. It didn't feel right.

"Arthur, I need to get some udon at the store OK?"

"It's dark I-"

"It's fine. I have pepperspray. Polo is on TV. Your favorite."

"Alright. Keep your phone on! Call me when you get there."

"I will." You grinned and kissed him on the cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

"You took awhile." He kissed you hard from missing you for such a short period of time. You figured something out at that moment and it was that you just couldn't be with someone like him.

You missed how Roderich treated you. Fair, mature, and lovingly. Like a princess yet an equal. You dearly missed how he took the crook of his elbow and engulfed it in yours. You had just met him and he sounded to good to be true. But you also missed Gil. You missed his goofy attitude. You missed his over reactions and you missed his sneaky kisses.

"I need to go back to him. I can't deal with you! You're not the same."

You began to cry. It just wasn't the same. You bolted out the door dropping your groceries and ran all the way to the house you knew and loved.

Banging on the door, you sat against the side of the door just sobbing. You heard Italy go,

"Veee~" As he swung open the door to a sobbing you.

He saw you crying and said,

"DOITSU! PRETTY LADY IS CRYING! COME GET HER!"

"What?" He ran and saw you sobbing. He stepped back to take in what he was seeing.

"I'm sorry for just showing up." You sniffled.

He sighed and picked you up carrying you upstairs to his bed room.

"Tell me about what happened." He looked horribly concerned.

"Is-" You looked out the door way.

"Gil isn't here, he's out till tomorrow afternoon with some friends. What happened?"

"I just can't be with him Ludwig. I just can't do it." He pulled you close and seemed slightly happy you were sick of Arthur. He also seemed to like that you came to see him and Gil over such a sad matter. He felt good about being a hero to you. Like Alfred to Sandi.

"Here, change into your pajamas and come lay next to me and we'll just talk OK?" He got up and tossed you some of your pajamas Gil had brought over.

"Alright." You got up and went into Gil's room to change and quickly shuffled back in. Ludwig was laying in bed and he saw you and patted the spot next to him, inviting you to lay down there.

"Breathe." He looked you in the crying eyes.

"I don't love him. I can't love him."

"It's alright. You're here now. I have you. Can I...hold you?" He didn't want to push himself on you.

"Of course." You smiled through the tears and scooted close to him.

He hesitantly put his arm around your waist and you put your hand on his to squeeze it. He squeezed back.

And then nothing was said.

"I still love you."

And again, nothing.

"I understand. Take your time."

"I don't want to say 'I love you' to anyone."

"Don't you've been hurt and I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright."

"It's true though."

"That you still love me?"

"Yes. And if Gil hurts you at all, I'll break his friggin neck."

"Good to know." You chuckled and scooted closer to him.

You could feel his fresh minty breathe and the smell of beer on his clothes. All too familiar yet again.

"You smell good Ludwig."

"Thank you." He chuckled and said,

"I can't explain your smell. It's like...warm blankets."

"Hmmm" You thought about.

Sandi said something like that before.

"Sandi said that once."

"Mein Gott Alfred was so annoying before she got with him."

"You know, Arthur said the same thing."

Silence again.

You slowly drifted to sleep feeling muscles pulse in his biceps.

"Good morning Cici." You opened your eyes to Ludwig's bright blue eyes.

"Ludwig..." You moaned and rolled over to avoid the sun from the window.

"Get out of bed! Don't you want to shower and look good for Gil coming home?" His words sound forced.

You rolled to face him and sighed.

"But I think you look-"

"If you say I look beautiful, I will kick you in the dick."

He shuddered and then just silently dragged you over to the shower.

"Alright Ludwig!" You turned on the cool water he had it set on.

You shampooed with his AMAZING smelling shampoo and he even owned conditioner which was, in your mind, quite fabulous. After scrubbing your body with his wash clothe, you shuddered a bit at the fact that that wash clothe goes ALL OVER his body every day.

Stepping out, you never felt better. You threw on some clothes and headed downstairs.

Awesome eggs were cooking.

You went up to him and hugged him from behind causing him to flip out and splash some hot oil on your hand on accident. It didn't really hurt that bad but there was a red mark the size of a quarter on you by your left thumb.

"Mein Gott I'm sorry!"

"It's fine really!"

He took your hand while bending over to inspect it, looking up at you and back down, he kissed the wound lightly.

"OI WEST! MAKING A MOVE ON MY WOMAN!"

"Gil I-"

"West it's cool! I understand you dig her. But she wants someone AWESOME!"

"Whatever you say Gil..." He let go of you and continued to make 'awesome eggs'.

"Oi West! Since you kissed my girl, make me 'awesome eggs' with cheese!"

"Fine...and I only kissed her on the hand."

"And it made it feel much better Ludwig." You smiled at him because it was kind of true.

He returned the smile and continued cooking.

"Miss me too much?"

"I missed both of you." You slightly lied.

You mainly missed Gil but you did miss Ludwig a bit.

"Good. I missed you too." He pulled you onto his lap waiting for the 'awesome eggs' to be placed in front of him.

"Here you go. You wanted some ja?"

"Ja auch ich."

"Good job you are learning some things."

"I got beer. It says, "КВАС". He pulled the cold 6 pack on the table.

"Kvass. It's a beer, Sandi showed pronounced it for me once when we were at a store."

"How does she know that?"

"Don't question her."

"I see. So it's Russian beer?"

"Ja. I heard it's good. Try it later?"

"Or now!" You said remembering your appointment with the Austrian man.

"But it's only eleven!"

"It's five o'clock somewhere!"

"MEIN GOTT YOU'RE RIGHT!" Gil exclaimed he popped the lids to the cold beers and handed them out.

"Oh..."

"Mein..."

"Gott..."

You all sighed into the delicious Russian rye beer.

"So good..." You all just drank in silence till Gil started laughing.

"What's so funny?" You asked Gil.

"Seeing a woman drink beer is funny!"

"GIL!" Ludwig smacked Gil right in the face.

"Sorry man but it's true!"

"It's all good Gil!"

You kissed him something sloppy since you didn't give a shit about anything at the moment.

"Ahem."

"Sorry, about that." You awkwardly sat back into the Prussian's lap.

"No worries." You all finished your beers to Ludwig's words.

After going upstairs, you laid on Gil's bed staring at the ceiling.

"Want to cuddle with the awesome me?"

"Of course Gil."

He crawled onto the bed and pulled you into him.

"What was it like?"

"Hm?"

"With Arthur?"

"Horrible it felt ALL WRONG."

"Yeah West told me about the crying thing."

"Thank goodness you slept in MY bed!" He laughed and you grimaced a bit.

Ludwig had lied. Right to his face. You were kind of proud of him for doing such a ballsy thing.

"Yeah, you're bed is warm. I like it."

"It's warmer when I'm in it! My awesomeness radiates heat!"

"Of course it does Gil."

"Damn straight. Do you still love him?" The question was abrupt.

Time passed with the peaceful silence.

4 o'clock

"Gil! I forgot something special at Arthur's! I need to get it before he get's home from drinking!"

Before anyone could butt it, you quickly changed into some decent clothes and ran to the grocery store where you saw the handsome Austrian sipping tea while reading the newspaper.

"Ah hello." He got up and bowed to kiss your hand.

Much more gracefully than Ludwig.

"So our walk?"

"Ah yes, let's go." He took your elbow with his and you two began walking.

"Do you still love Elizaveta?" You just had to know.

"Well I um...I don't know. Do you still love Arthur?"

"No. I can't stand the man."

"I can see what you mean. I never really liked the man."

"You can't even call him a man." You muttered this while staring at the cute dogs at the park.

He chuckled and said, "You can't really call dear Elizaveta a woman."

"Awww!" You thought it was slightly cruel of him to say such thing about such a pretty woman.

"Sweet, you don't live with her."

"I lived with Sandi."

"That's like living with a burly man."

You gave him a mean look.

"Sorry for being rude but I just had to say it. She's pretty but goodness."

"I know. What kind of woman do you want then?"

"A woman that will let me treat her right. Let me rub her delicate feet when she's tired. Let me play the piano for her. Let me hold her all night while sleeps. Let me wake her up just to be the first thing she sees in the new day."

"Oh my goodness."

"What?"

"Gil would never do that. Except for maybe the sleeping part."

"Well why not?"

"Have you met the man?"

"True..."

"But I love him."

"Are you sure?"

He stopped while you two had reached your way to the park. You loved the park. It had a fountain and children would giggle and play.

"I-I" His face approached yours.

His lips were delicately placed on yours.

"Still sure?"

You couldn't speak. He started to pull away but you pulled him back in. He was delicate and graceful with his kisses unlike Gil who tongued it all. This kiss was nice for a change. He pleasured your mouth with his skillfull one. You knew in your heart you should pull away but your hands reached up to his chest instead. He was actually quite muscular. His arms went onto the small of back making you naturally go forward to him. He was pulling you in and you were loving it.

"Mmmmm" You moaned into the kiss and he ran his nimble fingers through your messy locks and he pulled your neck hair.

"Ahh!" You moaned a little to loud for comfort.

Damn he's good.

"We can't..." You sighed and pulled away.

"Yes. You're right. You're with Gil."

"But...I..."

"Your eyes are beautiful when you're guilty."

"I normally hate an eye compliment but for some reason, it's OK."

"It's because you have a little crush on me." He chuckled and ran his fingers through hair to pull it back.

"Can I...hear you play the piano again? I like it." You blushed at the request.

"Of course. Let's go."

"You're the first guy that let's me WALK. I love it!" You couldn't believe what you just said.

"Well I believe women are capable of walking but if you want to be carried, tell me. I'll gladly oblige." He grinned with his eyes closed.

"Thanks. Can you play the 'Turkish March' by Mozart for me? I like that piece."

"Ahhh I love that piece. It was one of the first I learned. I'd love to."

You had arrived at his place. Cozy as ever. He waltzed over to another room and said,

"Surprise!"

He lifted you up and let you sit on top of the piano. You giggled as he set you down, while kissing you on the nose. He held onto your hand until he slid onto the piano bench.

"Ready?"

"Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello Cici! You're awake." Elizaveta had come home, carrying groceries.

She stepped into the large house and smiled at you. She hurried into the kitchen and started putting away the groceries.

"Are you here to make Mr. Edelstein happy Cici?" She gave you a daring look.

"Well I uh..." You and Roderich blushed at such a comment.

"Elizaveta you know that she is abstinent right? She isn't here to please me. She is here to stay with me."

"I see. So you're done with-" She got slightly ahead of herself.

It bugged you.

"Gil and Arthur. I think Gil has feelings for you you know. He says great things about you Elizaveta." You cut it short.

"Oh really..." Both of them looked at each other and sighed.

"May I talk to you, Elizaveta? About female things?" You asked nervously.

"Of course!" She shooed Roderich who went and got sucked into the piano.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you in love with Roderich?" You had to know.

"Well I was but not now."

"Why not now? Did something change?"

"When the marriage was over due to the politics, we fell out of love. I felt bad for him being lonely so I hope you keep him company."

"I want to keep him company. I want to love him and care for him. I just wanted to make sure I was stealing your man or something."

"No worries. And, stroke his cheek, he loves it." She demonstrated on you making you tense up.

"Am I interrupting?" Roderich had walked back in, a bit shocked at the fact that Elizaveta was caressing your cheek.

"No! Roderich! Not like that!" She crossed her arms and gave him a undeniable look.

"I see." He said in disbelief and started to wash some dishes.

"Let me help Roderich." You got up and put on his spare pair of gloves and began to dry the dishes he washed.

Elizaveta got the cue and left to do something else. He smiled at you and said,

"You don't have to help me. I got this."

"If I am going to stay here, I need to help out. How about I make dinner tonight?"

"If you insist my love." He took his gloved his finger and tipped your chin up to him and kissed you lightly.

"Roderich...how to do you feel about Gil? Truly?"

He sighed and said, "I feel he doesn't appreciate the truly good things in life. He treats his brother like a slave even though Ludwig is a great person with a great name."

You laughed at the thought of Ludwig playing piano.

"Yes, I lived with both of them. Ludwig is great."

"Did you love him?"

"Ludwig...yes I did."

He looked disappointed.

"So you like the guys with all the muscles like Gilbert and Ludwig? I see..."

"It wasn't that! I fell in love with the devilish attitude of Gil and the sweetness of Ludiwg. But you,"

He looked rejuvinated and hopefull.

"You give me the sweetest kisses and are the most loving to me and that's what matters to me now."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed you, dropping his gloves on the floor.

The kiss deepened and he put his arms around your waist. You dropped your gloves on the ground and put your hands on his chest. He licked your bottom lip and you allowed entrance. You remembered what Elizaveta said and brought up a hand, caressing his cheek. He groaned seductively into the kiss so you did it again. His hands went lower and you shivered and slightly stepped away from being touched so low. It was Gil-like.

"Sorry I shouldn't have moved so low. It's just..."

"You're sensitive on your cheek. That's what Elizaveta was showing me earlier. It's alright. You're quite the kisser you know."

You picked up the gloves and you both put your's back on and began cleaning again.

"I like pleasing my woman in every way possible." That triggered a dirty thought in your mind.

"Did you uh..." Something inside you wanted to know if it happened or not.

"Uh what?"

"This is going to be weird but did you...have sexual relations with her?"

He blushed like mad and muttered, "Yes. But I understand your situation and when you're emotionally and physically ready, I'll make love to you."

"Did you just say that you would wait to make love to me?" You dropped your fork in shock that he would say such a thing.

He turned to you confused and he asked,

"What's so odd about that?"

"Gil tried to pressure me once. And he called it 'fucking'. You call it 'making love'. It's nice to hear you use those words."

He grinned and chuckled a bit.

"Well that's what it is to me. A very loving, pleasurable act. But I understand you want to wait till your married. And I will wait till we are one hundred and ten percent in love to marry you. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't even be washing dishes let alone making love under pressure."

"Awww!" You hugged him tight because of his sweet words.

He's perfect in your mind. Absolutely, breathe-takingly perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner time approached but no one was too hungry. So you whipped out some pasta and cooked it to perfection.

"Dinner! Please come sit!" You yelled until you heard shuffling go over to the table.

You placed plates of fettuccine alfredo down and got water for the three of you. Both the Austrian and the Hungarian took bites and 'Mmmm'd in unison.

"Good I guess?" You smiled and they laughed nodding.

"Quite good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Italy. When I stayed with Ludwig, he taught me a lot in my spare time."

"Oh! I have an appointment with Ludwig now that I remember! Shit!" She got up, slurping up pasta.

You gave her a look and she huffed,

"Not that kind of appointment! Discussing issues before tomorrow's meeting."

"Right. I hope you have fun. Give him my best OK?"

"I will. Thanks for dinner." She smiled, picked up her dress and ran out the door, thudding into a silence for a moment.

"Tell me about your history please?"

"Why would you want to know about such a thing?" He sounded stern.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"It's fine. I'll tell you in a bit. When I play piano."

You both finished your food and cleaned up in silence. He walked over to the piano and he plopped you on top. He began to play a piece you didn't recognize when he began talking.

"My nation began with the Celtics and..." He went on and on and you enjoyed every word.

His history, no matter how violent in some areas, sounded beautiful and fascinating. The hum of the piano and the beautiful notes flooded you.

"And then in 1867," He missed a note, you could tell.

He stopped and looked up at you, slightly upset.

"Elizaveta and I got married."

"Was it political?" You knew the answer to that but you wanted clarification.

"Yes. But we fell in love but it had to end due to the same politics that brought us together." A teardrop hit the piano.

"Stop. Don't talk." You hushed him with your finger.

You hopped off the piano and hugged him from behind, taking in his smell. He just sat and shook, sobbing.

"I'm sorry for crying. I just hate being a country. You get people torn away from you and you have too much responsibility."

"Shhhh it's OK Roderich. I can't say I understand but I can say that I have feelings for you. And you being the great nation of Austria won't tear me from you. Not even a freaking hurricane can tear us apart. Now I understand how to feels to leave a person you love. It hurts but now we have each other. Don't cry my dear."

He sniffled and muttered, "Thank you. I want to play piano again so sit down."

The piano calmed him. He continued about his history however. And it still sounded beautiful just like how beautiful it was when his fingers glided over the white and black piano keys.

"It's late, we should go to bed my dear." He sighed and got up, helping you off the black piano.

"Whe-where do I sleep?"

"With me if you are comfortable with that. Or in Elizaveta's bed with her when she gets home."

You clutched his arm and followed him into his bedroom. He put on some blue flannel pajamas and laid in bed on his back, after you had snuggled up in the warm quilted blanket. He hummed a piano tune as soon as you cautiously cuddled up to him. You put your head on his warm chest, left hand on his abdomen. Not as muscular as Ludwig's but it would do for sure. The vibration from his humming was soothing. And that vibration was subtle but it caused sleep to ensue.

"Time to get up my dear!"

"Grrrrr fine..." You got out of bed yawning and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll cook you breakfast while you shower! What do you want?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"AWESOME EGGS!" It was an automatic response.

"What my dear?"

"Eggs...just eggs." You peeked into the kitchen and told him.

You shuffled back to the shower and got into the warm water. And at the shock of the water, you remembered all the kisses, all the lap sitting and all the fun you had with Gil. But sighed at his cocky moments and your own cheating you had done on Ludwig. You decided, as you were shampooing, that you would start fresh with the Austrian. You got out of the shower, toweling off and getting dressed in a bath robe nearby and then walked into the kitchen. Hot eggs were sitting on the table waiting for you while Roderich finished his plate.

"I'm going to shower so enjoy your eggs!" He smiled and cleaned up and then walked away.

Eating breakfast alone felt strange but slightly relaxing. After cleaning up your plate, you brushed your hair and your teeth and sat on his bed until he got out of the shower. He walked in just wrapped in a towel sitting on his hips. His slight abs were shiny with slight dampness.

"I would have covered up more if..." He mumbled on but you didn't care.

"What do I wear?" You cocked your head trying to not stare at his hot body.

"Uh well," He scratched the back of his head nearly dropping his towel, blushing, "You can find a dress in Elizaveta's room."

Sensing his awkwardness, you left the room and knocked on her door. She wasn't there so you went in and found a decent dress that fit. It was dark blue and went to the knees. It was a tad bit puffy but had a black bow on the back. But it could still easily be casual. You slipped on some nearby flats and knocked on his door and he let you come in.

"You look great darling." He was in a dark blue suit that matched your dress.

He fixed his tie, grabbed a briefcase and took your hand, going out the door. He called his driver who picked you two up in some fancy German car. On the way to the meeting, you asked him for more history and he delivered. Hearing him talk was amazing. When you arrived, you felt something hit you. It was anxiety. Gil and Ludwig were going to be there. Shit.

"I'm scared." You flat out said and he took your hand tightly, walking in.

You saw exactly what you thought wouldn't be happening. You expected at least a sligthly civilised meeting. Alfred had Sandi on his lap on one of the chairs and they were making out, Arthur and Francis were arguing over something, Italy was eating pasta and trying to feed it to Romano who refused it.

"Can we have some order ladies," He looked at Sandi who had Alfred's tongue shoved down her throat, "And gentlemen?"

Everyone calmed down and took their seats. You pulled up a chair next to the Austrian. You met wondering eyes as you looked at each man.

"I need to talk to you!" Sandi mouthed to you.

Roderich saw that and let you go with her. Alfred was a little more reluctant. Sandi smacked him on the arm and pulled you out of the room.

"What! What are you doing!" She looked horrified.

"Gil and I over Sandi. Done. I can't take his attitude."

"I see I'm sorry for getting mad at you Cici. I just like looking out for you." She had such an uke moment right there it was ridiculous.

"Awww Sandi! You're so cute when you're uke!" You chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Shut it. Shut it right now whore." She was serious and you drew your hand back slowly, sliced by her words.

"Ludwig loved you. He was so depressed when you left."

"I know but I couldn't take the drama. Roderich is sweet and loving unlike Gil." You tried to defend yourself.

"Fine. But I would advise talking to Gil and Ludwig. Sorry for calling you a whore." Yet again, another uke moment came from Sandi and you soaked it up. It was rare. Unseen.

"Now go tongue Alfred and I'll go sit with my man."

You two laughed and went out, high fiving for some reason.

Roderich was speaking about some issue you didn't really care about that Ludwig was giving feedback on. Ludwig noticed your presence and smiled at you causing you to grin back. He wasn't angry, he seemed happy. After the talking part was over, you got up and hugged Ludwig.

"You don't hate me?"

"I moved on. But I still like you as a friend."

"Good." You hugged him again, him hugging back and went over to see Gilbert.

"Ohhh! Ma cherie! What a nice rear you have!" Francis smacked your rather large ass and surprisingly Gilbert intervened.

"HEY! THAT IS MY SPANKALICIOUS ASS! MINE!" Gil yelled at Francis.

"Actually, she isn't property and she belongs to no one. Don't treat her like she's a thing." Roderich had come over, putting a hand on your shoulder much to your relief.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU STUPID PRICK! SHE'S MINE!"

"Dude...stop being an ass and shut up." Alfred shouted and Sandi flipped off Gil saying,

"I'll wrap your dick in hot tuna and feed to a starving cat! Don't fucking talk to her like that."

"NOW YOU'RE JOINING PIANO BOY SANDI? ALFRED! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE BETTER THAN THAT! YOU ALL KNOW SHE'S MINE!" He yanked your wrist hard towards himself.

"Ow Gil that hurt. Don't touch me. I'm with you anymore." You couldn't even look at him.

He looked shocked, "You're not? Of course you're mine!"

"I'm with Roderich and," You looked back at a serious Roderich, "I love him. You're not loving or kind. You're a pig."

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! WEST WE'RE LEAVING!" He literally dragged a struggling Ludwig out of the room and Roderich pulled you into a hug.

"Did he hurt you?" he muttered into your ear.

"No. I'm fine."

"Good. Go sit down, I have to talk to Francis about his actions." He looked stoic and walked ahead.

You stood alone and then felt a hug.

"What you said was freaking great Sandi."

"I know. I'll fuck his ass with a white hot curling iron later." She muttered into your hair when she hugged you.

"Good. Thank Alfred for me and go make him happy."

"I shall." She walked over to Alfred to swooped her into his lap and she apparently said something to him because he smiled and gave you a thumbs up.

"Now...do you want to go home?"

Roderich took your hand you two left together.


	18. Chapter 18

"He's such a savage." Roderich broke the silence.

"Yes. Yes he is. But he had sweet moments." Roderich flinched at the word 'sweet' when referring to Gilbert.

"But I have to know something." He turned you to face him with his hands on your arms.

"Yes. Anything." You swallowed preparing for the worst.

"Why did you cheat on Ludwig? How do I know I can trust you with not going astray?" Only Roderich could make cheating sound poetic.

"Because Gil forced himself onto me. Ludwig was devestated. Ludwig and I are now friends, all forgiven and everything. I care about him and I know my mistakes and now,"

You looked at him through his shiny glasses

"I have someone who cares for me fully and respects me. And I would never give that up. Not in a heart beat."

He grinned and then leaned down and touched your lips with his.

"Good. I don't give up too easily. That's how the country of Austria works." He muttered against your quivering lips causing you shiver from the vibration of his words.

You couldn't utter a word before he planted a smooch.

"Lunch?"

"Su-sure." You smiled and saw Sandi and Alfred in front of you.

"You guys going to lunch?" You asked.

"Yeah wanna come? We're going to some nearby Italian restaurant Italy recommended."

You looked at a smiling Roderich who nodded and took your hand following the hero and heroine.

"Sandi?"

"Yeah?" Both Sandi and Alfred turned to you.

"I'll give you your scarf later OK?"

"Sure! Al!" He took the cue and she hopped on his back.

He held her up by her butt with one hand. Roderich tried to do the same with you to prove his strength but ended up having to use two hands making Alfred smirk in pride.

"Oh don't have that stupid face Alfred, you're a bigger nation than me. Of course you're stronger."

Alfred took the cue and started to lift Sandi by the butt behind his back making her laugh hysterically.

"Al! Al! Stop showing off! It's rude!" She got serious for a second and he lowered her to the ground as they entered the restaurant.

A waiter got them all a table and some menus and water.

"Al. We are going to share this ok? You need to stop eating so much. It makes me feel like a hippopotomus who ate a whale."

Roderich choked on his water in laughter. Once everyone picked a dish the waiter took the order.

"Al?"

"Hm?" He was drinking a Coke that was placed in front of him.

"Aren't they cute?" Sandi said smirking while looking at you and the Austrian, both of you blushing.

"Yeah. You guys do it yet?" Alfred asked smiling causing Sandi to smack him.

You spit out water and Roderich flinched.

"Nope. And we won't unless we get married." Roderich said sounding pained.

"Awww man you're missing out."

"I've done it before." Roderich said looking Alfred in the eye holding your hand tighter underneath the table.

"ALL RIGHT MAN!" Alfred cheered until Sandi put her hand over his mouth.

"Every time you say such things Al, puppies are kicked."

He slumped his shoulders and said, "I like puppies. Better than children."

Sandi looked upset at the comment and you gave her a warm smile that she attempted to returned.

"Alfred, can I speak with you outside?" You asked hoping he would oblige.

"Yeah sure." He got up giving Sandi a kiss on the cheek making her smile meekly.

Roderich sensed her pain and squeezed her hand politely.

"Alfred, Sandi might not be able to have normal children so she's not going to have them even though she wants them. Be careful what you say."

He looked devastated.

"How ca-can't they be normal?" He stuttered a bit on his words un-hero like

"Mental illness. Get a dog or two, treat it like a child. It will make her happy OK?"

"Thanks." He hugged you tightly for a moment shocking you from his superior strength.

You two walked back to the table smiling and Alfred whispered in Sandi's ear causing a grin to grow on her face as soon as the food arrived.

"Yum!" Alfred clapped his hands together and started to eat until Sandi smacked his hand.

"Eat like a civilized being like Roderich and Cici. Sweet Jesus Al." She was obviously annoyed.

"But!" Alfred crossed his arms until Sandi took a bite.

"Alfred, I respect you but your lady is right." Roderich smirked while saying that.

"Yes Alfred, I'm right. Thank you Roderich. You have quite amazing manners if I may say so."

He smiled and looked you in the eyes. He had happiness in his eyes and you matched that wavelength. He kissed you lightly, his mouth tasting cold from his water.

"Awwww!" Sandi and Alfred said in unison.

"Shut up Sandi!" You exclaimed laughing.

"Al, you need to be sweeter like him."

"THAT REMINDS ME!" Alfred sped out the door.

"More pasta for me." Sandi muttered while taking a spoonful.

"Cici, are you OK?" She asked a space cadet you.

"Yeah!" Snapped out of thoughts about loving Roderich.

At that moment, Alfred sped back in, bomber jacket flapping from his speed.

"Here you go love!" He had brought her sunflowers, 8 of them to be specific.

"My favorite flowers and my favorite number you snarky bastard!" She ruffled his hair smirking.

You smiled at the couple's sillyness and wished you could have that kind of relationsip with Roderich but without all the sex. Maybe just a little bit. You blushed at the thought and finished your food along with Roderich.

"Roderich?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Where did you learn to treat a woman like you do?"

Sandi made Alfred listen for potential advice.

"I became the opposite of that bastard Gilbert. I wanted to please a woman in every romantic way possible. He wanted to please her sexually and that's it."

"See Al..." Sandi gritted her teeth and he laughed putting his arm around her pulling her close to him in the seat.

"Bitch please," He looked at Sandi through sparkly glasses, "I am your hero not Prince Charming! That's Roderich for Cici!"

"Cici is definetly my princess. No doubt."

You smiled like an idiot as the bill came. Roderich and Alfred fought over the bill until Alfred yelled,

"I'll take over your country like a hero if you don't give me the Goddamn bill!"

Roderich reluctantly handed it over and took your hand giving farewells.

"Bye guys!" You exclaimed to the silly couple as Roderich called his driver who showed up in about ten minutes.

And those ten minutes were spent cracking jokes about Alfred. Never had you seen such a smile on Roderich's face.


	19. Chapter 19

On the car ride home, Roderich turned to you, grasping your hand lightly.

"I got a special surprise for you!"

You grinned at his sweetness until Roderich said, "Here."

The driver halted and Roderich pulled you out of the car. In front of you was a big tan field with pink wild flowers and a trail. Tied to a fence was a horse, a brown and white paint stallion.

"Omigod Roderich he's beautiful!" You exclaimed in happiness.

You always wanted to ride a horse like him.

"That horse there, Johann, is yours. Forever. I have farm hands that will take care of him."

"Oh goodness Roderich!" You squeezed him and kissed him passionately in happiness, even stroking his sensitive cheek.

"Don't do that!" He pulled away.

"I thought you liked that." You were confused.

He had enjoyed it the first time no?

"It makes me...aroused."

You blushed at his red face and said,

"Oh I won't do it again."

"Thank you. Now, you want to ride Johann?"

You nodded your head grinning like an idiot.

"Here we go." He helped you onto his saddle and you adjusted to the height.

He took off the reins and led the horse along a dirt trail.

"Don't you have one Roderich?"

"Yes. He is at the end of this trail."

"Thank you Roderich. This is amazing."

"Just wait till we get to the lake!" He seemed giddy with excitement like Alfred when he talks to Sandi.

"The lake?"

"Almsee. It's north of here. About a 20 minute journey."

"It's so beautiful out here!"

"It is! Before you came along, I would go out here every day and ride my horse, Amadeus."

"Like Mozart?"

"Yes my dear! And now that you have a horse of your own, we can go ride horses together." He was cheerful that you knew about Mozart.

And what you saw was breathetaking. A lake, a huge one. Pine trees all around with mountains. Deep blue water glistening from the sun. A tall black stallion grunted at the presence of his owner while waiting by the short tied to a post.

"Ah, Amadeus. It's hot huh?" He set up the saddle and rolled up his pant legs to his knees, kicking off his shoes.

He hopped on Amadeus easily. You pulled up the dress a bit, sitting on it and then you kicked off your shoes. He walked Amadeus to Johann and held your reins with his.

"Ready to get a bit wet?" He grinned and led both horses to the edge of the water.

The horses walked into the water till your legs were soaked. He gave you your reins while explaining the 'controls'. He started to trot Amadeus in the water and you soon followed, being splashed by the lake water. Never had any experience with Gil been this great. Ever.

"Roderich this is amazing!"

"So are you, so you better get used to this." He grinned mischeviously.

"Roderich no man has ever given me the things you've given me. Done the things you've done. And cared for me the way you do."

"You know something?" The sun had begun to set over the mountains around the lake.

"What Roderich?" His horse went to yours.

"I love you." He kissed you softly, romantically but passionately.

"I love you too." You bubbled with happiness.

This was the love you wanted to feel. Not the kind you felt with Gil or Ludwig.

Not in the slightest.

"I love you more than I loved my ex wife."

"Well I'd hope so!" You giggled and he chuckled as well.

Suddenly, both horses started to trot and you luckily had the reins in hand. You bobbed up and down due to the trot. The Austrian looked so comfortable and relaxed on Amadeus. Like how he was on the piano.

"When we get back will you play the piano for me?"

"Of course! I wrote a piece just for you!"

"Oh my goodness Roderich." You suddenly felt bad.

"What my dear?"

"You do all this stuff for me and what have I done for you?" Guilt struck you.

"Your lips kiss mine. Your body belongs in my arms. That's all I need. I need you-"

"And the piano." You blushed laughing to yourself.

"Yes that too." He chuckled again and pulled the horses to shore as the sun went down.

He tied up Amadeus, put his shoes back, pulled down his pant legs and began walking you and Johann back to where the car was. When you arrived, the driver was there waiting patiently.

"Master Edelstein I hope you enjoyed your evening with your young lady."

"I sure did and call me Roderich please."

"I shall Roderich. Now let's go home, shall we?" The driver tipped his hat and began to drive off.

Home. Home was not with Sandi and America. Not with Gil. Not with Ludwig. But with the tall, slightly muscular, piano gifted beauty marked man named Roderich Edelstein.

That's home.


	20. Chapter 20

"What took you two so long? I cooked dinner and everything?"

"Sorry Elizaveta, we rode the horses. I was eager to take her." She smiled at his words.

"Did you have fun? I see you borrowed my dress."

"I had a lot of fun and sorry for taking this dress. I'll wash it. He told me to borrow it."

"No worries! I didn't mean to come off rude."

"So many apologies..." Roderich pointed out and went to the piano.

"Didn't you want to play something for me?" You waltzed over to the piano and hopped on and Elizaveta gave you a thumbs up from the kitchen.

"Ah yes! I called it "Ich liebe meine süße". It means-"

"I love my sweet."

"How'd you know?"

"I lived with two Germans for awhile. I picked up some things."

He laughed and began playing. It was invigorating. You felt like the notes swirled around you and tickled your nerves. It filled you with happiness and sweetness. You could see nothing but his concentrated face as he stared at his roughly written sheet music. He'd crack a smile on occasion. After he finished, he looked up at you for approval.

Approved.

"It was perfect. I wish it could go on forever."

"I'll do it once more and then we'll go to bed alright?"

"Can I play it this time? With your help of course?"

"Yes my dear. Come sit on my lap." He pulled you off the piano and adjusted you onto his lap.

"Like this." He did the right hand parts.

Then the left.

Then together.

"You did it. Good job."

"Thanks. I uh-"

"I love you too Cici."

You smiled and then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

A tall man with blue eyes, light blonde hair and a big bag. Ludwig.

"Ludwig!" You hugged him.

He dropped the bag and kissed you on the head when Roderich wasn't looking.

"Come back to visit? Here's your clothes." He handed Roderich the bag of your clothes.

"I'll come see you tomorrow. Is that OK Roderich?"

"You don't need to ask to see a friend." He put emphasis on the word 'friend'.

"Good. How about tea where we met up the first time. Talk about life."

"Sounds great. Have a good night."

"You too! And you too Roderich." Roderich waved goodbye and Ludwig walked away.

"I would carry you to bed but I have all your clothes." He frowned but smiled when you grabbed the bag fishing for pajamas.

"I'll go change." You changed in the bathroom and then went back into the room.

"It's hot. Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers and a shirt?"

"Not at all! That's what the German brothers slept in. No worries." You were in basketball shorts and a tanktop.

You both crawled into bed after Roderich turned off the light. He began to cuddle you and you could feel his abs against your back through his shirt.

"You're so strong."

"Not like our guest tonight."

"Ludwig works out like crazy. Plus he's a military nation. You are strong. You have lean muscle."

"I see. I can still protect you."

"That's exactly what Ludwig would say. You two can be similar."

"Really?"

"Yeah." You rolled over to face him.

"You both love to flatter a woman that's for sure. But Ludwig is only a friend. I can't love him again. Only you."

You could sense his smiled as he cuddled closer. His shirt was sticky with sweat.

"Mind if I take this off?"

"Allow me."

He smirked and sat up. You pulled up his shirt as he lifted up his muscular arms. Piano paid off. He reached for your shirt but held back.

"Sorry. I-"

"Take it off! I have a bra underneath silly!" You teased him.

_"This isn't sex right? I'm still abstinent."_ You thought to yourself.

He cautiously slipped off your shirt and laid back down quickly after throwing it to the ground. You took the cue and cuddled with him again. He smelled so freaking good. It was insane how good of a cuddler he is. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to his abs.

"May I play with your hair Cici?" He nervously asked.

"YES!" You LOVED when people would play with your hair.

He began to intertwine his fingers in your hair and pull a bit making you moan a bit on accident. He tugged again getting the same reaction.

"I like that."

You brought up your abstinence ring and showed a disappointed Austrian.

"Damnit..."

And then sleep fell on you after what felt like an eternity of nimble fingers flustering your hair.


	21. Chapter 21

"You decided to wake up?" Elizaveta asked when you opened your eyes.

"Yeah..." You got out of bed barely and tumbled into the bathroom for a shower.

After showering, you walked into the kitchen with just a towel on to see Roderich.

"Cici?" Ludwig was in the kitchen.

He blushed when saw you in the small blue towel. You blushed back.

"Lu-Ludwig! I'll go change!" You dashed into Roderich's bedroom and threw on some jeans and a T shirt.

Walking around the kitchen, Ludwig asked you, "Do you normally walk around the house in a skimpy towel Cici?" He chuckled.

"N-no!" You could feel your pink cheeks glow.

"What a shame."

You and Ludwig laughed but Roderich didn't. He seemed to be the jealous type. But for some reason it seemed kind of hot.

"Are you hungry my love?" Roderich emphasized the 'love' part.

Probably to show off to Ludwig. Ludwig flinched a bit.

"Yes I am. May I have waffles?"

"Of course my lady." Now he was just showing off.

"I don't love her anymore so you don't need to make me jealous."

Ludwig was flat out serious. He stood his ground.

"Sorry Ludwig. I just get...protective ever since my ex-wife got taken away." Roderich put his face in his hands.

"Don't be sorry." Ludwig's face grew a meek smile as he patted Roderich on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Now," He looked at you, a bit of pain still in his eyes, "Waffles?"

"Yes please!" You grinned while sitting at the table.

Ludwig sat next to you smiling.

"You love him huh?"

"Ye-yeah. You moved on right?" You prayed the answer would be yes.

"Yep. But I still care about you. Gil moved on within the day. Shows how much of an asshole he is."

"Pretty much. Roderich has control. Yet the passion I desire."

"Good. I'm glad you're finally happy and not with my dick hole of a brother or that arseloch Arthur."

"Does that mean 'asshole'?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well, 'arse' is like 'ass' and a 'loch' is like a lake. Like Loch Ness? So a hole of some sort."

He high fived you and said,

"I always knew you were smart."

"What's a saukerl?"

He chuckled to himself and Roderich laughed a bit louder.

"It means a filthy dirty pig. Where did you hear that?"

"Sandi."

"Right." Both Roderich and Ludwig sighed.

Waffles were presented in front of you and you gobbled them down happily.

"Omigod these are like mouthgasms." You leaned back into the chair.

"That's as close as Roderich's gonna get." Ludwig muttered to you.

Roderich didn't hear and you busted up laughing.

"OH MY GOODNESS! CAN'T BREATHE FROM THE TRUTH!" Roderich just stared at a hysterical you and said,

"Ludwig, can I speak with you about the trade?"

"Of course."

"I'll just go for a walk then."

Roderich nodded, kissed you lightly and walked you to the door. You kissed him again and began a trek. You walked over to the store until you heard a voice say,

"Hallo meine Süße."

Gilbert. He pushed you against a wall with his hands on either side of your hand. You were paralyzed by fear and he smirked in satisfaction. He licked his lips and pushed his lips onto yours.

"STOP!" You pushed him away and ran. Ran all the way to a bench surely away from Gilbert.

"Awww ma cherie! What is ze matter?" Francis came up to you seeing you were in distress.

"Gilbert tried to kiss me even though I love Roderich."

"Vous êtes belle. That's why he likes you."

"What does that mean?"

"You're beautiful." He grinned and kissed both your cheeks before getting up.

"I'll walk you back to Roderich's come on."

He took your hand and walked all the way to Roderich's with out making a move. You were slightly suspicious but when Roderich opened the door, you flew into his arms crying.

"Your love was kissed forcefully by Gil. She can't be out alone if he is prowling." Francis tossed his hair and waved goodbye.

"I was so scared."

"Mein Gott what happened?" Ludwig ran to you.

"Gil," You sniffled, "Kissed me. He trapped me until I got away."

"I'll kill him." Ludwig raced out the door.

"Here." The Austrian led you to the piano, sat you on it and then began to play your favorite piece.

Then,

Silence.


	22. Chapter 22

"Time to sleep honey." Roderich looked up at you through gleaming glasses.

His eyes seemed to smile.

"Carry me." You moaned in exhaustion while putting your arms up.

Today's trauma was overwhelming. He smiled warmly and scooped you up, cuddling you close. He set you on the bed and changed.

"Here's clothes." He tossed your pajamas at you and you let them hit your face.

Too lazy.

"Mehhhhhh." You rolled over and laid chest to mattress.

"I'll sleep in just my boxers if you change." He smirked as you immediately sat up, ripping off your clothes and shoving on new ones.

"Good. Now lay down on your stomach. I have an idea." He kept smirking as you laid on your stomach in yet another tank top and bra.

"Take it off." He commanded.

"What! My shirt!"

"I'm going to give you a back massage silly! I heard good word from Alfred about your massage work." You cautiously took off your shirt and unhooked your small bra and laid down.

You felt lotion plop onto your back. It smelled like warm vanilla.

"Wait!" You turned your head to him, "How does Alfred know! I never gave him a massage!"

"His fiance is your biggest client and he video taped it once. He thought it was attractive."

He began massaging slowly making you moan in pleasure.

"That bastard..." You drifted into a massage coma.

You couldn't even be mad at Alfred.

"Did you see the video?" You asked lazily

"Well, yes. Sandi got very angry at him, cussed him out in Russian making even Ivan cringe, and destroyed the tape."

"I see. Oh well...did you think it was...attractive?" You prayed for a no.

"Yes. I won't lie. It was quite arousing. But I understand you don't swing that way. But a beautiful girl on top of a shirt-less beautiful girl is just quite attractive."

You chuckled and said,

"Only you can make being horny from a lesbian like video seem so proper. Ahhhhh~! Right there!"

He began to rub a knot and you groaned in pain and pleasure. It was amazing how good he was.

"You're good with your hands." You covered your mouth after realizing what you said.

"I have practice." He whispered in your ear making you shiver.

"Ohhh~! Right there! Rub right there!"

You screamed in pleasure and pain.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Elizaveta ran into the room seeing an Austrian straddling a half naked you.

"She's great." He patted your back smiling at Elizaveta.

"I'll leave you be." She cowered behind the door and closed it.

"Well, that was nice." He rubbed out a knot causing you to clench the pillow.

"You have a knot here. Want me to get it?" He whispered into your ear.

"Yeah. It's gonna hurt though."

"Here." He started pressing hard on the knot while kissing your neck and nipping at the jugular making you cringe and shiver.

"You like that huh?"

He started doing it again while practically stabbing at the knot. Before you could scream, he took your lips with his and licked your bottom lip for entrance. Granting him was a great idea. He explored his territory and finished up the knot. But he continued kissing your sensitive mouth. He finished up and laid down.

"My turn." He chuckled, "Just kidding my dear. Put your clothing back on. Or don't." He smirked.

"Where did you get so flirty?" You needed to know how he could turn on the sexy charm so easily.

It was brilliant.

"I did grow up with Gilbert. He did teach me some things. Do you no-"

"No! I like it! Don't stop for tonight!"

"Why do you have to be abstinent...?" He muttered into his pillow.

Instinctively, you straddled him swiping the lotion. You poured some onto his back and began to blend in your cream lotion and pale skin canvas. He groaned in pleasure and put his arms under his forehead allowing you more access. His back was far more muscular than Sandi's so it took some getting used to.

"Can you please press a bit harder there?" He asked politely.

"Of course my dear." You dug into the spot causing him the groan again.

"How did you get so good love?" He asked begging to know the answer.

"Sandi forces me to do it all the time. I am quite skilled." You said focusing on one specific knot in his muscular shoulders.

"Thank you love for the massage by the way."

"The least I can do is return the favor. By the way, how did you get these shoulder muscles."

"I used to try to compete with Ludwig. It failed miserably. Plus piano helped."

"I love that piece you wrote for me."

"It's beautiful like you. Everything about you is beautiful."

You grinned and scratched your nails down his back making him shiver in pleasure.

"All done."

He groaned in defeat into his pillow and then muttered,

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

"We have another meeting?"

"Yes ma'am." He spoke so seriously for some reason.

"Ugh don't call me that. I feel old." You groggily said over your eggs for breakfast.

"Well my lass, you need to get ready. Throw on a dress or skirt and shirt and let's go!" He chuckled.

"Fine..." You slid out of the seat and shuffled into Elizaveta's room.

She was already at the meeting. You then noticed how girly her room really is. Flowers on the walls and a mauve carpet But you ignored it and found a summer dress of hers and slipped it on.

"Perfect. I hate these meetings. Always awkward." You said to yourself and walked out to a waiting Austrian.

_Damn he looks good in those suits._

Many images of men in suits came into your mind but he was the most prominant.

"Let us go my lady!" He took the tender crook of your elbow with his.

"Just like when we first met."

"Exactly. And you became even more beautiful."

"Wha-"

"Say it. Just jump and say it. Take the risk." He was eager to know.

"What makes me beautiful."

"Your silly waves in your hair. Your bright blue eyes. All the freckles and your goofy smile."

"Thanks. Really. I need the confidence boost."

"Hold your head up high!" He exclaimed while opening the car door allowing you access.

"I will. It's hard to do when I'm surrounded with people with power."

"I was insecure when I met super power countries like Yao, China, and Alfred, America. Then I discovered that they are just people. Alfred is questionable though."

Silence occured while he massaged your hand smiling. Getting out of the car, you saw Ludwig flirting with a short girl with colossal knockers.

"SAMMY!"

"CICI!"

You two ran towards each other and hugged. Both Ludwig and Roderich looked at each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" You asked excitedly still hugging her.

"Working as a maid! You?"

"I'm with him. What about Russell?"

"Who?" She laughed, "Oh my god! I might have a chance with Ludwig!" Both of you squealed like teenagers and stopped hugging.

"I see you two know each other." Ludwig said laughing and Roderich was smiling.

"Yeah! Oh my goodness!" You guys hugged again.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but, we must be going. Meeting is starting."

"Right." You winked at Sammy and grasped Roderich's hand.

"I'm so glad he found someone who will treat him right."

"Yes. And I'm glad I found someone who treats me right."

"And I'm glad I found a guy who isn't a complete dickhole and will treat me like a princess."

"Exactly!" He grinned and poked your nose teasingly.

"And the Kor-" Yao, China, was mapping out an attack plan before getting distracted by you and Roderich going through the door.

"Oh sorry to interrupt Yao."

"No worries aru." He smiled and then continued speaking to an attentive crowd of strong men.

"Shall we?" Roderich had noticed a trend with the couples.

Lap sitting. So he slid into the chair and pulled you with him.

"Roddy gettin brave huh?" Gilbert sneered releasing that comment.

"Shut up Gilbert. Jealous?" I tossed another comment grenade back at him.

"Not in the slightest." He leaned back in his chair and made suggestive hand gestures to Sammy and then he pulled her into his lap.

"OH FUCK NO!" You climbed on the table and tackled Gil. After punching him about six times, Ludwig pulled you off.

"GET THAT FERAL BITCH OFF ME!" Gilbert sat up.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO MY FRIEND AGAIN." You were dead serious and everyone in the room stared.

Ivan was smiling and even Sandi and Alfred stopped kissing to see what's up. After Ludwig let you go to check on Sammy, you drew your arm back, ready to punch a dizzy Prussian. But Sandi intervened holding back your wrist.

"LET ME GO SANDI!" You squirmed desperate to punch the albino again.

"sderzhivatʹ" Sandi whispered in her Russian.

"Hold back." She spoke again.

Her words made you calm down and you laid onto the red carpet. Before actually resting on the carpet, Roderich looked slightly ashamed. He got up and helped you up. Ludwig kissed a freaked out Sammy. Gil got an ice pack from someone Alfred was dragging him off. Sandi walked by Gilbert, spat on him cursing,

"Ya budu kopirovatʹ vashi chertovski golovu." You knew that saying.

It meant something along the lines of, "I'll rip your fucking head off."

Roderich grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the room, locking the door.

"What were you thinking?" He exclaimed.


	24. Chapter 24

"UH HE'S THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE EVER!"

"NOT LADY-LIKE AT ALL!"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT MY EX MOLESTING MY BEST FRIEND!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST PUNCH HIM!" His voice raised to a maximum level.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!"

Roderich was infuriated but then shrunk into his coat.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's OK."

"How can you just forgive me like that?" He looked down.

"What?"

"I just screamed at you and you just forgave me. I don't understand." He plopped into a chair and buried his face into his hands.

"Well I'm forgiving. I forgave Gil countless times. But not now. He's done."

"Th-thank you my dear. This is why I love you. So sweet, tender and forgiving."

"Yeah...OK..." You chuckled at the 'sweet' and 'tender' but hugged him anyways.

"I love you so much." He muttered those words into your hair.

In order to give him a better hug, you straddled him and sat on his lap. You gazed into his eyes before continuing the hug.

"May I kiss you my dear?"

"Of course." You leaned forward and he cupped your face pulling it in.

This kiss was not lusty or passionate. But sweet and tender. He kept his tongue out of your mouth but instead, played softly with your bottom lip. After a millenium, he let go, taking a deep breathe.

"Thank you for forgiving me." He looked embarrassed.

"No problem. I'm used to people yelling at me."

He grunted in discontent.

"You shouldn't be."

"Well I am. But it doesn't matter. Can we go now?"

"Well of course my lady."

"God you're so polite..." You were finally used to the politeness that Gil never had.

You two left the room till Elizaveta showed up, uneasy on her feet.

"I love you." Elizaveta was drunk and yelled those words to Roderich.

"Calm down Elizaveta." Roderich put a hand on her shoulder to help her stand.

"NO! I WANT YOU!" She tossed herself onto him and began kissing him.

His hands flailed as he tried to push her off. You finally pried her off.

SMACK.

Elizaveta held her hand to her face. You had smacked her.

"What happened?" She looked dazed and confused.

"You were drunk and I smacked you out of it." You were angry at her.

_Why do I feel jealous? She was drunk and he pushed her away!_

"Will you do me a favor Cici?"

"Walk Elizaveta home?"

"Yes. She has a knife so you can fend for yourself. I normally wouldn't let you go out like that but the issue I have with Berwald."

"Who?"

"Sweden.

"OH YEAH!"

"He was giving me longing looks. I wonder what he meant by it."

"Uh..." You didn't have the heart to tell Roderich that Berwald is gay.

"Just go. Call me when you get home and lock the door."

"Alright! Come on Elizaveta!" You started piggy backing her and you walked down the cold streets to home.

"Well hello again." Gilbert was leaning against a wall, ice pack to his eye.

"Leave us alone. Your face looks great by the way."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gilbert exclaimed holding your dress collar to his face.

He shoved his tongue down your throat again. You could taste the beer. Suddenly,

Blood.

Elizaveta had stabbed him with her knife.

"GET OFF HER CREEP!" She cried out in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU STABBED ME!" He held his warm blood in his hands.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" She leapt off my back and Gil swung a punch to hit her.

He missed and hit you in the jaw instead. You got up and landed a few good kicks on him.

"Damn you..."

Suddenly,

"DOES SOMEONE NEED A HERO!"

You couldn't believe you were saying it but, "YES! HELP!"

Alfred ran over, Sandi sleeping on his back. He expertly punched and kicked Gil without getting a scratch on himself. Suddenly, Sandi awoke and grabbed Gil and gave him an upper cut punch.

"Don't." She punched again while Alfred held him,

"Touch." Punch.

"My best." Punch.

"Friend." Punch.

"AGAIN!" She screamed and spurred Alfred to kick him in the family jewels.

Gil lay defeated and bleeding on the ground. Sandi's knuckles were bleeding so her hand hung limp on Alfred's back. He was actually serious for once.

"Let me take you girls home."

When the Austrian's house showed up, Roderich was already there.

"ALFRED! SANDI! ELIZAVETA! CICI! WHAT HAPPENED!"

He was appalled and brought out a first aid kit.

"They'll tell you what's up. I need to treat Sandi. See ya! Glad to be a hero!"

"Tell me what happened." Roderich demanded it.

He gave you an ice pack and you put it on your jaw, cringing at the cold. Elizaveta had shuffled to her bedroom and probably passed out.

"We were walking back. Gil appeared and tried to kiss me again. Then Elizaveta stabbed him. He punched me. And I kicked him a lot. Thank God Alfred went into hero mode. Then Sandi and Alfred delivered the finishing blows."

"Come rest. We'll talk about it in the morning."

He carried you to bed and let you sleep in your pajamas.

When you awoke. You crawled, (literally) into the kitchen to see an emotionally drained Elizaveta, a concerned Ludwig and an angry Roderich.

And Gilbert. Smirking as usual.


	25. Chapter 25

"GIL! RODERICH! LUDWIG! GET HIM AWAY!"

"No no my dear. We are settling things here." Roderich came over and hugged you but you pushed him away.

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME AND PROBABLY ELIZAVETA AND WE'RE HEAR TO FORGIVE HIM! WHAT THE FUCK!" You ran out of the kitchen causing Ludwig to run after you.

You sat on the door step sobbing.

_He tried to rape me. Touch me. Ruin my abstinence._ Your thoughts raced.

"GET AWAY LUDWIG!" He had put his hand on you and you screamed at him.

"Let me hold you OK?" He put his arms swiftly around you.

You tried to push him away but it was useless against his muscles. So you just sobbed into him.

"My brother is an arseloch. I put a tracking device on him so I know where he is at all times. Creepy I know."

You sniffled, laughed and choked out, "Thank you Ludwig."

"I love you. You know that?"

"I love you too. Not romantically."

"Of course." You smiled but still sobbed.

"I can't imagine the pain he caused you. It must be unbearable."

"My face hurts bu-"

He chuckled, "Not that pain. What's in here."

He put his hand on your upper chest, avoiding your breasts.

"It hurts. A lot. A man I loved tried to hurt me. And he succeeded."

"I won't let that happen again." He snuggled his strong face ont your scalp.

"Thanks Ludwig. Really. Did you check on Sandi and Alfred?"

"Sandi's in a lot of pain. Some of her knuckles are broken but she's fine. Alfred is caring for her. I'll give her your best for you?"

"Thanks but I'll stop by later." He released you and he went back inside so you could sob alone.

"I'm sorry." Gil was standing over you.

You got up quickly and hid behind a bush.

"Get away!" You screamed.

"He's apologizing OK?" Ludwig kept an eye on Gil.

Roderich came out and hugged you.

"I'm sorry. Really. I'm going to apologize to Sandi and Alfred also. I was wrong." Gil looked stone cold serious.

"GET AWAY FROM ME FREAK!" You started to run towards him to punch him again but Roderich stopped you.

"Don't hurt him. He's in pain too. Not the same kind of pain though." He pulled you back to him and hugged you again making you weap strongly.

"It hurts so much Roderich."

"I know. But just forgive him and it will help you move on."

"Leave Gil. Just leave. That's all I want." Ludwig nodded and pulled Gilbert away.

"Do you want to check on Sandi?"

"Yeah. Let me shower and get ready." You broke out a meek smile.

"Want food?"

"Not hungry. Just give me ten minutes."

You rushed inside, jumped in and out of the shower and brushed your hair naked. After that, you Mission Impossible'd it into the bedroom, changed and pulled Roderich out to the awaiting car driver.

"Alfred's house please?" You took control.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled and raced over to Sandi's place.

After knocking on the door, Alfred opened it looking sad.

"How is she?" You were concerned.

"Fine. In a lot of pain from her broken knuckles but awake and fine." He looked so depressed that you thought even a hamburger couldn't cheer him up.

You walked into the bedroom to see Sandi in bed with her hand wrapped up severely, some blood showing. She looked away from you looking angry.

"Go away. I know why you're here" She was blunt.

"No. I have to apologize."

"Don't. Alfred and I chose to protect you." Roderich left to speak with a concerned Alfred.

"I feel bad about the pain."

"I could have stayed sleeping but I didn't." She crossed her arms and then winced in pain.

"Want some ibuprofen?"

"No I'm fine." She put her hand down and tried to do a rubix cube to ease the time.

Then screamed in pain. You had never seen Sandi even break a tear due to pain let alone scream.

"WHAT'S WRONG! HERO?" Alfred rushed in looking esasperated.

"Al...I'm fine. Really. I'm not dead. Just injured a bit. Doing a rubix cube." She stuck her tongue out a bit looking determined to get the green side to work.

"Stop it!" He swatted the cube from her earning a disappointed grunt.

"Bu-"

"You need to heal."

"I should go." You said giving Sandi and even Alfred a hug.

Roderich took your hand and left.

"Typical Sandi. What did you talk to Alfred about?"

"He's horrible depressed about Sandi getting hurt. He felt he should have let her fight off Gilbert."

"She's the toughest chick I know. I'd let her protect me." You said gazing out the window at the bright blue sky.


	26. Chapter 26

"Well, how about we go to see the horses?" Roderich asked directly after your comment about Sandi.

"Yeah sure. I'm just worried about Sandi. She got so angry that I apologized. I don't get it really." You stared out the car window.

"Well," He took your hand, "Some people aren't like Alfred. Some people don't like to be recognized as heroes or apologized to. Alfred likes the attention while Sandi doesn't. Neither are right or wrong."

"I see. Do you think you're a hero Roderich?" You glanced at the tightening grip on your hand.

"No. But I do heroic things on occasions. I shouldn't have let you walk alone with Elizaveta. Thank God for Alfred and Sandi. I feel bad about Sandi."

"She probably eats nails without milk for breakfast. She's fine."

"Alfred feels horrible about Sandi's injury but he's proud of the fact that he protected you all against Gil."

"I want to see Gil." You said still staring out the window.

"I understand. I'll bring Ludwig too in case Gil gets...aggressive."

When you two got home, you sat on the piano waiting for Roderich to request the double German presence. He finished the phone call without argument and began playing your favorite piece on the piano. It was a bit different this time. Sad but sweet, then suddenly loud then hushed. A plethora of decrescendos and crescendos. Suddenly, when the piece was over, the door bell rang out.

"Hello Ludwig and Gilbert." He gestured for them to come inside.

Both Germanic men were military uniforms and looked a bit tired. Roderich went to make some iced tea while you three stood awkwardly for a bit until Ludwig spoke up.

"How are you? Did you check on Sandi?"

"Yes. I'm fine but she's angry at me for trying to apologize and thank her."

"Typical Sandi. She hates recognition." Ludwig said making Gilbert uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry again. I was being an aggrressive horny guy."

"May I have a hug?" This was the test.

"Su-sure."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you cautiously resting his hands right below your bra. He muttered,

"I'm so sorry."

You whispered,

"Are you OK? Aren't you in pain?"

"Not any more than you're in." He smiled and let go.

"Here's some iced tea. Come cool down, it must be hot from training."

As Ludwig trailed last to the tea you stood on your tip toes and whispered,

"You look good in that military uniform."

"You think?" He blushed a bit at the compliment.

"Yes. Now drink up. I don't want you two dehydrated."

Both men sat down on the soft sofa and drank the sweet raspberry ice tea.

"Now, let's make this clear." Roderich looked directly at the Prussian after saying that.

"I'm sorry. I got overwhelmed with emotions and it was wrong."

"Good work Gil." Ludwig patted him on the back.

"I've never truly apologized for anything in my life." Gilbert chuckled to himself and put his glass down.

"Now Gilbert, I believe that you deserve a punishment."

"I agree with Roderich." Ludwig smirked at Gil who was obviously annoyed.

"Wha-what! I apologized AND got stabbed."

"You're a dickwad." The Hungarian sleeping beauty had awoken probably just to spit those words.

"Elizaveta, be kind. Please it's un-lady like."

"Yeah whatever. I want waffles." She shuffled into the kitchen, hair a mess.

"What's my punishment?" He was expecting the worse.

"Spell your full name with your ass. As in, wiggle out each letter."

"That's dumb but whatever..." He got up and did a tiny 'G'.

"Ah no." You got up and showed him causing laughter from the guys.

"Bitch..." He began spelling Gilbert.

"Full name please." You demanded it really.

Ludwig and even Roderich where hysterical with laughter. They high fived you and held their sides.

Gilbert moved onto his long last name, Weillschmidt causing a ruckus of laughter that even Elizaveta joined.

It was such a happy moment. The storm had passed.


	27. Chapter 27

"Would you men like to stay for dinner?"

"We'd love to. After all of this laughter, I'm hungry and I probably have an eight pac going on." Ludwig chuckled to himself and poured more tea.

You blushed at the thought of his abs versus Roderich's toned stomach.

"Roderich?" You asked softly.

"Yes my dear?"

"Will you play that piece I love. PLEASE!" Secretly, you wanted Gil to feel how much Roderich loved you.

"Of course." He smiled that familiar warm smile and walked over, and slid onto the piano bench.

"Come here." He beckoned to you and you boosted yourself on top of the piano.

"Here we go." Roderich began playing the notes with such fluid grace that even Ludwig leaned in intrigued.

Gil quieted sitting down after refilling his glass and Elizaveta sat next to you on the piano. The notes carried around the room warming up everyone's spirits. After the piece was over, Elizaveta and Ludwig frowned and you smiled at a job well done by Roderich.

"It's quite amazing Roderich." Ludwig smiled at him.

"I wrote that piece for Cici." He looked directly at Gilbert who didn't notice.

"Really that's...quite romantic." Ludwig blushed at the fact he couldn't do something like that for a woman.

"Scheiße...we can't stay for dinner Ludwig!" Gil face palmed himself realizing he had a meeting.

"We have a meeting with our leader you're right! Scheiße! Thank you!" Ludwig got up fixing his shirt.

"I'm always right. And awesome."

Everyone ignored Gil's comment and waved goodbye to them as they left.

"Do you guys want to take a walk?"

"I want to take a nap." The Hungarian woman yawned loudly and shuffled over to her room.

"I guess it's just you and me Roderich." You smiled sweetly.

"I guess so. Let's go. There's a new trail by a pond we can walk on." He got up from the piano and took your hand in his, intertwining fingers.

"I love you Roderich."

"I love you too." He kissed you on the cheek while he opened the front door.

The walk wasn't long because the pond was nearby. Children played football and ducks quacked in the water. Trees swayed a bit in the breeze with some leaves floating into the pond. A trail was seen off to the side.

"This way my lady."

"Oh! Adventure." He chuckled and squeezed your hand tighter.

"Watch out for snakes. I'll be wary but you do too."

"Sure thing."

As you two walked throughout the woods, the trees whistled like the birds in the breeze. He complimented you and talked about he wanted to write another piece about you. You blushed and asked him to write a piece about the pond. His eyes seemed to smile at those words.

"Did you hear that?" There was a rustling sound.

Suddenly creepy laughter ensued. Francis.

"FRANCIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Roderich yelled.

Francis was in a button down shirt that was un buttoned. His black jeans looked too tight and he even had two glasses of wine. He certainly was waiting.

"Waiting for Arthur. He said he'd be here so I wanted to surprise him!" Everyone chuckled ignoring the nearby rattling.

The rattling ensued and Roderich swurved around and picked you up jumping out of the way of a lunging snake. He set you down and faced the snake on his own. He picked up a massive rock with brute force and crushed the snake. Not as good as Neville against Nagini but pretty damn good. You, however, backed away in shock. He had just willingly faced a snake. Sure, it wasn't a freakin bear but it could have bitten either of you.

"Mon dieu!" Francis exclaimed running away.

Roderich sighed in relief and hugged you saying,

"I'm glad I could keep you safe."

"I'm glad you're my hero."

Still in the hug he whispered, "Like Alfred for Sandi?"

"Not quite at that level but," you whispered, "Pretty damn close."

He chuckled and pointed to the two glasses of wine. Sitting down quite away from the dead snake, you two enjoyed the glasses of wine Francis left.

"Thanks again."

"I'll always protect the woman I love. Tomorrow is a big day you know." He sipped his wine gracefully.

"How so?"

"You'll see. Plus we have a meeting tomorrow."

"Really? Huh..." You drifted into thought after gulping down the wine.

What's so important?


	28. Chapter 28

"Let's go home OK?" He got up pulling you up with him.

"This was...eventful..." I chuckled and began holding his hand, walking back to the house.

"Welcome home!" Elizaveta exclaimed when you two walked through the door, "Hungry?"

"Yeah..." Roderich sighed plopping onto a chair pulling one out for you to sit in.

"Here you guys go." Elizaveta smiled setting down two plates of chicken, rice and pasta.

"It looks amazing!" You exclaimed while chowing down.

After dinner in a well needed silence, Elizaveta asked,

"Have you guys slept together?" She had a daring smirk.

Roderich spit out his rice and you just froze.

"As in...intercourse?" Only Roderich would use the word 'intercourse' for that.

"Yes!" She looked hopeful.

Yet again, Roderich frowned, "No. But," He then smiled looking at you, "I'm willing to wait."

"Thanks Roderich." You smiled but felt a bit guilty of depriving the poor man.

"Well," He stretched out his arms and yawned, "I'm going to sleep."

"I second that motion." You got up and took the dishes and washed them in the sink before going into your room with Roderich and changing into pajama pants and a t shirt.

"You look beautiful even in that."

You didn't truly believe him but you went with it.

"Thanks Roderich." He pulled off his shirt and pants making you blush.

He was left in red boxers and a tank top that he quickly took off. He was just so lean and had perfect form. Like a model almost.

"I'msorryforsexuallydeprivingyou!" You blurted it out feeling bad about being abstinent.

But it wasn't going to change that policy. You clenched your fists having your arms glue to your sides. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Instead, he grinned and said,

"I don't mind waiting. Plus...I have...me time..." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

You blushed harder at the thought of him...wanking. It was slightly attractive but odd.

"Looks like it'll rain tomorrow." He was quick to change the subject.

You noticed the rain clouds forming in the dark blue night sky. The moon shone through one cloud making a small gap of light gray in the dark clouds. You ignored it and crawled into bed with Roderich. He snuggled up to you and whispered,

"Goodnight dear."

"I love you." You muttered.

"I love you too sweetheart." You could feel his grin.

"Get up! Throw these on! It's casual today!" He threw a pea coat with jeans and flats at you while you got up quickly.

After putting on the clothes and brushing your hair, you ran into the bathroom scrubbing your teeth and running out the door with the Hungarian and the Austrian narrowly escaping the pouring rain.

"Mein Gott it's cold." Roderich said fixing his grey scarf.

He cuddled you to keep you warm while Elizaveta slept on the way up to the meeting. When you got there, the three of you ran inside and into the meeting room. Alfred was comforting a crying Sandi who still had bandages on, Ivan was ignoring Belarus and the atmosphere was just...cold...

"SANDI!"

"Hi Cici. What's up?" Typical Sandi to pretend like nothing is wrong even though she's falling apart.

"I should ask you that!"

"I'm pregnant."

That hit you hard and you didn't blink. Sandi never wanted kids. But she didn't have the emotional ability to abort the child. Alfred looked guilty but you went over to him while Sandi stood and tried to get herself together.

"Don't feel bad." He had tears in his eyes.

"I should have looked at the condom first." He looked down.

"You'll raise the kid or kids together and be happy! I'll help!"

"Really?" He lit up.

"Sure Alfred." You hugged him and then gave a hug to Sandi who went back to Alfred who held her whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

You frowned but ran back to Roderich who smiled at you.

"Cici, can you get me a candy bar at the vending machine? We both didn't eat so you can get something to tide you over until food is served." He handed you money.

"Sure." You walked out the door and fed the dollar into the machine.

WHAM!

You head was hit against the machine.

"What...the fuck?" You were chained to a table in one of the other meeting rooms.

Only in your bra and panties, you tried to cover up but it was useless.

"I've been eyeing you for a long time mi amor." A man from the shadows said.

"Who? What?" Confusion hit.

The man came out smirking. Antonio. He represented Spain. He was attractive but not your type. He never seemed like this sort of guy.

"Creo que eres tan bella."

"Wha-what!" He began gliding his fingers up your stomach causing shivers.

"N-no!"

His hands reached under your bra and began fiddling and rubbing your breasts.

"S-s-stop!" It was too much.

"No. No bueno." He smirked again while putting his hand in your panties.

"NO! THAT'S FOR MY HUSBAND NOT YOU!" You kicked up and hit him in the face.

Suddenly, Roderich burst through the door.

"CICI!" He went over kicked an in-pain Antonio in the face.

He punched him while delivering a swift scoop of whoop ass to Antonio's vital regions. He tossed Antonio's key to himself and unlocked you.

"Thank you my hero."

"Whenever you're in danger, call for me. I'll be there." He smiled but noticed Antonio running outside.

He began chasing after him and tossed you your clothes on the way out. Putting on clothes faster than you could say, 'hero', you ran outside too, getting wet from the rain. Roderich was chasing the Spanish man around the court yard who turned around to punch him but slipped on the mud.

"Mierda!" He swore until Roderich picked him up by the shirt collar, soaking wet.

"Don't touch her or look at her ever again you arseloch." A swift punch occured and the Spanish man was knocked cold.

Roderich went over to you with a bloody nose.

"Ro-"

"Shhh.." He put his fingers to your lips, kissing you in the rain.

"This is so cliche." You whispered in his ear causing him to laugh.

Suddenly, he slipped. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up to you, getting up on one knee.

"Marry me?" His eyes sparkled.


	29. Chapter 29

The rain ensued. It started to go sideways with the howling wind. Droplets quickly gathered on the dark green plants of the court yard. You stood in shock. You didn't know what to say.

"I-I"

He stood back up.

"Decide at the end of the day."

"Yes. I'll marry you."

"Sure?" Never had you heard that phrase in a proposal on TV.

"Yes. Positive." You smiled and went forward to kiss him.

His mouth engulfed yours and his tongue attacked your mouth exploring and pleasuring. You moaned into the kiss and ignored the rain. It was so cliche in your mind that you kissed him in the rain but DAMN it felt good. But you thought of Gil and how his tongue would massage yours. But when you stroked Roderich's cheek making him groan, you forgot all about Gilbert. The kissing stopped when his hand accidentally slid down to your butt due to your slick coat from the rain.

"Sorry Cici."

"It's OK." You smiled and took his hand going back inside.

"I would love to marry you on the spot but it doesn't work like that. Plus this meeting is actually important."

"It's OK. Mind if I hang out with Sandi?"

"Sure. Go for it." He smiled, kissed you lightly and let you find Sandi who was sitting in a corner.

Alfred got up when he saw you and nodded, leaving.

"Sandi? I have good news."

"Is it that my baby is dead?" Sandi said horrible things but that was an all time high.

"Sandi..."

"Go have Roderich's baby. My doctor's said I was sterile. Apparently not." She couldn't look at you.

"I will have his baby hopefully soon. He just proposed to me." Sandi lit up a bit and you showed her the ring.

"It's beautiful Cici!" She sniffled and smiled.

"Thanks. Will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course." Sandi hugged you grimacing in the pain of her knuckles.

"They still hurt?"

"Yeah. Childbirth will hurt more though." She chuckled, slowly looking normal again.

"I'll be there if you want. Do you want to know the gender?"

"I want it to be a boy. Al is praying for a boy. I want one too. But if we don't I'll still love my child. I'll just feel bad for it."

"You will be the best mother ever." You smiled at her while she turned away.

"Shut up."

"No really. You're strong and you will overcome whatever obstacles occurs. I hope I can be the same to my child if Roderich and I have one. Now, I'll let you get back to being with Alfred. I love you."

"Ya tebya lyublyu." She grinned and gave you another hug.

"Al!" You called him over.

"Get her some ice cream. Stat." He chuckled and hugged you until he moved on to his love.

"I hope we have kids." Roderich said from behind you.

"Roderich?"

"Yes?" He looked concerned.

"Can we wait a bit to have kids?"

"Sure."

"I just don't want to rush this. I'm still in shock over your proposal."

"If you change your mind about marriage, tell me. When do you want to have the ceremony?"

You two ditched the meeting after saying quick goodbyes to Alfred and Sandi.

"As soon as possible. Next week?"

"Since I am the almighty Austria," he struck a goofy heroic pose, "I can manage that. Let Elizaveta plan it. She'll be good at it."

"Alright then. Would you want a boy or a girl?" The subject snapped back to children.

"Uh..."

"Or do you not mind?"

"I kind of want a girl."

That surprised you so he chuckled.

"I want to have a beautiful girl who I can protect and cherish just like you."

"Awww Roderich!" You leaped into his arms kissing him.

He set you down and you two walked home in the pouring rain silently. Upon reaching home, you two walked in and went into the bedroom to change. He took off all his clothes turning around. Damn his butt is cute.

"Sorry for the view bu-"

"I'll be seeing the front soon enough."

He twitched and you could tell he was blushing.

"Are you scared for sex?"

"Of course I am Roderich." You whipped off your clothes and undergarments covering yourself with your hands.

"Don't hide beautiful."

"I-I..." You were defeated by his words.

You slipped on some warm pajamas and fresh undergarments and laid in bed. He followed your que and went shirtless with just boxers on. He started rubbing his fingers up and down your stomach causing you to freeze up. He was grinning.

"Tell me when to stop."


	30. Chapter 30

"We-we're not married yet!" You hissed trying to push him away but your feeble attempts were futile against your inner desire.

You wanted him to touch you. Caress you. Stroke your skin and hair. Breathe in your smell and smile. To make you feel loved, not lusted over. Roderich began running his fingers up your stomach and under your shirt. He carefully missed your bra and pitter-pattered his fingers up and down your navel area making you shiver.

"Ro-Roderich!" You moaned when he kissed your pale stomach.

"I like to please my lady." He grinned and led a trail of kisses up to your jaw where he sucked lightly on blushed skin.

"Mmmmm" Moans floated out of you as he made your body shake and rack with pleasure.

"You like?"

"I'll like this more!" You got the nerve and rolled on top of him.

You were straddling him and smirking knowing you were going to ravish his body with touches and kisses. Your hands traveled up and down his slim torso making him shutter in pleasure.

"Cici...more..." He groaned when your hands started going down south.

"Sorry Rod. Can't do sex until we get married."

"Then we marry next month." He smiled.

"Wha-!" You leapt off of him and into your side of the bed.

"I'll arrange it. Tomorrow, you go and get a dress with Elizaveta and I'll have everything perfect."

Nothing was said. You drifted off to sleep until something soft was brushed on your face multiple times. A dress. A white one. Elizaveta had her tongue slightly stuck out showing effort to get you up by wiping the dress on you.

"Elizaveta..." You rolled over trying to gain a few more minutes of sleep.

"Get. Up. Now. Or else you'll have an ugly dress."

"Fine..." But truly, you couldn't believe you were getting married.

But he was the man of your dreams.

"How about this one?"

You looked it up and down nodding carefully at some parts of it. It was long, creamy white and silky with some ruffles cascading down in the middle getting wider towards the bottom. Up top was a lacy section where your boobs will go and no straps.

"Can we put straps on it?"

Elizaveta smiled, "Sure."

"Good. I'll take it." You grinned and began undressing and putting on a strapless bra in case of the bra straps showing through.

You also selected matching panties so when Roderich ripped off the dress to make love, you'd look somewhat decent. Elizaveta came back with a dress with inch wide straps of white silk drooping from not being worn.

"Try it on." She thrusted it into your hands and she left the room locking the door. You slipped on the dress careful not to rip it.

After looking in the mirror, you came to the realization that, you're beautiful. Roderich was right.

And it felt good.

She knocked on the door and entered gasping in glee.

"YOU LOOK GREAT!" She hugged you awkwardly and ran into the bathroom for something.

"No."

"YES MAKE UP IS IMPORTANT!"

"But it's not for another month!"

"We need to know the look before hand!" She had her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Who did you invite to the wedding?" You asked while she rubbed on some green goop for some reason.

"Sandi, Alfred, Ludwig, Gilbert," You blinked at the name, "And some other countries. Sandi is your bridesmaid right?"

"I think she'll be my maid of honor. I love her to death."

"Cool!" She smiled nervously asking, "Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course! Ow!" She plucked your eyebrows a bit causing some discomfort.

"Thanks." I'll round up everyone telling them their roles in the wedding. Ludwig is Roderich's best man."

"Good. This feels right." You smiled at yourself in the mirror.

"Close your eyes hun." She began putting eyeliner on you after swiping on some light purple eye shadow.

"Now open." And mascara was pulled onto your lashes making your eyes twitch.

"That feels weird."

"I know." She smiled while powdering on some light pink blush.

"Now, how do you want your hair Cici?"

"Ringlets?"

"Sure thing!" She shuffled out of the room and mumbled words to someone else.

"Hello?" Sandi popped her head into the room.

"Sandi!" You got up and hugged her.

"You look beautiful. Roderich will be so proud."

"I bet Alfred is proud."

"We eloped yesterday." She smiled but was embarrased about not having a wedding.

"Good for you!" You hugged her again and gestured to the curling iron she was grasping.

"Oh. Right. Sit down please."

You sat and she plugged in the curling iron.

"Sandi?"

"Hm?" She smiled.

"How do you feel about the baby?"

She grimaced but then grinned, "Alfred and I are excited. I'm scared. Of birth I mean. But not having a period will be nice."

"I'm jealous. You missed a section."

"I know my dear. This is just for practice for the big day anyways." She smiled and rubbed her belly as if the communicate with the baby.

"You really love him don't you Sandi."

"With all of my being. And you really love Roderich?"

"Of course. I AM marrying him." She grinned yet again.

"That's true. Is Gilbert invited to the wedding?"

"Unfortunately yes." You sighed and almost got burned.

"Well, make the best of it. Ludwig, Alfred and I will be there. And I'll keep Al under control."

"Thanks. Roderich and Elizaveta are organizing it so I really have no say. I don't know why I have to do all this shit now."

"That's why Al and I got eloped. He actually wanted a wedding but I said no."

"Why no wedding?"

"Too much money. I want to spend it on the baby."

"Are you ready for a baby?"

"I hope so. Alfred is getting all ready. He's excited." She curled the last section.

"I think he'll be a great hero. Er. Father."

Sandi chuckled and brushed your shorter sections of hair out and showed you what you looked like. The ringlets were perfect and the make-up was flawless. You started to leave the room until Sandi pulled your hand back.

"Groom can't see the bride before the wedding. Tradition." She winked.

"Right..." You sighed removing the make-up and taking off the dress carefully.

"Want to go out to eat with Alfred and I with Roderich tonight? Elizaveta has another meeting with someone."

"Sure let me ask Roderich."

You raced out the door while Sandi rubbed her belly looking at it with sheer glee. Roderich was sitting on a brown chair sewing a coat. Your coat from Arthur's house.

"Remember this? I'm almost done with it." He looked up, glasses pushed up and gleaming.

"Yes!" You ran over and snuggled the sleeve a bit before he chuckled.

"I'm sewing a hole I found."

"Thanks Roderich! Want to go out to dinner with Alfred and Sandi tonight?"

"Umm..." He looked at his dinner sitting on the counter.

"Oh..." You frowned.

"Why the hell not!" He tied off a knot and tossed you the coat.

"It's cold my love." You then saw Alfred at the door talking to Elizaveta who looked like she was about to leave.

"SANDI WE'RE LEAVING COME ON!" Sandi rushed out of the the room and joined her hand with Alfred who looked at her like it was his first time checking her out.

Getting into Alfred's car with Sandi riding shot gun, everyone chatted about the wedding and the baby. Getting to a fancy restaraunt, Roderich grimaced.

"Alfred I-"

"I'm paying shut up." Alfred grinned to himself.

After parking and getting an outside seat, everyone took up menus.

"Are you excited as ever!" Alfred broke the silence while speaking to the Austrian.

"Of course I am! I get to marry the woman of my dreams. I waited so long for her."

"Oi! West! Look who's also here!" All too familiar.

Gilbert ran up and hugged you from behind making Roderich twitch.

"Hello Gilbert." Roderich said in the most forced way possible.

Sandi and Alfred got the que in which Alfred played with her hair and talked about the baby.

"Gilbert, we are trying to enjoy lunch." Roderich clenched his teeth.

"Cool it piano man! Just sayin' hi!" He chuckled and ran back to some beautiful woman, Sammy and Ludwig who smiled at you.

Lunch was about the baby and the wedding as usual now. But then you managed to shift the conversation to various other things. After lunch was over, home arrived quite quickly. Exhausted from the long lunch, you and Roderich went to bed for a nap.

Eventually a month went by but it felt like a big long nap. Today,

It was show time.


	31. Chapter 31

"CICI!" You woke up to the sound of a voice quite a distance from you. Everything was a bit fuzzy but then you heard clip clopping that was steady and light. Then you smelled Roderich and you heard his heart beat. It was slow and steady. He smelled of light cologne. He had his glasses freshly shining and his suit pressed. You realized you were still in PJs and in a carriage drawn by two horses. Your horse and Roderich's horse to be specific. It was perfect. The path had cherry blossoms that had petals drifting onto your lap.

"Awake?" Roderich smiled.

"Yeah..." You sat up rubbing your tired eyes.

"Well, when we arrive which is now, you have to get ready." He pet your hair and opened the carriage door for you.

Hopping out, Elizaveta and Sandi, dressed in lavender gowns that went to their knees (Sandi's having a black blow to signify being the maid of honor), led you to a wooden room. Inside was a make up booth and hair styling objects. They handed you the dress that Sandi zipped up. Sandi plugged in the curling iron while Elizaveta busted out the make up. Both girls worked as a team to make you look amazing.

"All done!" Elizaveta exclaimed making you jump a bit.

You looked in the mirror while Sandi expertly combed through your hair lightly making it easy to curl. She curled the last bit when you woke up out of your daydream of Roderich in a suit.

"All right. Put on some deoderant and perfume and it will be show time in an hour."

"OK OK..." You slapped on some deoderant and looked in the mirror. Sandi came up and took your hand placing it on her slightly bulging belly.

"You will be the god mother. Understand?" She smiled.

"Of course! I'm...honored." You smiled as well.

"Be there when I give birth? Not in the room but, be with Alfred please? I don't want him to see me scream."

"Will do." You smiled again and sat in the make-up chair staring at your own relfection.

Was this really happening? Getting MARRIED?

Yes. Of course it was.

"CICI! COME ON!" Sandi yelled and you lept out of the chair.

"COMING!" You took a deep breathe and went out the door. When Sandi led you to a path full of arrows.

"Left." You read out loud as Sandi sprinted ahead.

"Right."

"Right."

"Left." This was getting tiring.

"Right."

"Le-" And then you saw it.

A woman put flowers in your hair suddenly while you took in the sight. Ludwig was standing by Roderich smiling in his neat suit that had a lavender tie. Roderich beamed with happiness in his black suit. Gil grinned at you looking at you as a groomsman. Alfred gave you a thumbs up from the seats. But you shuddered at the sight of Francis but you ignored his winks. The gazebo in front of you was decorated with cherry blossoms along the white wood. Suddenly, Roderich gestured to you and music began to play. When you slowly walked up past Gil's seat he grumbled,

"Here comes the bride, all fat and wide." In which you smacked him on the arm still smiling at Roderich who took your hand.

A priest stood in the middle and began opening a book. When you finally adjusted in your spot he opened his mouth saying,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of nature, and before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony, which is an honorable and beautiful estate, and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but instead with love, respect, friendship, and honor. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

Sandi was beaming at you while Alfred looked slightly envious of the wedding he wished he had. But, he kissed the ring on his finger looking at her.

"Roderich, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" He looked at Roderich hoping for acceptance.

"I do." He leaned closer to you.

The priest then looked at you,

"Cici, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, as long as you both shall live?"

You looked at Sandi, then at Ludwig and grinned,

"I do."

Roderich began his vows,

"I Roderich Edelstein take thee, Cici Roper, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

You realized you didn't have vows memorized.

"I Cici Roper, take thee, Roderich Edelstein, to be my wedded husband. I don't have vows memorized." You blushed, "But, I promise to love him with all of my heart. Always. Till death do us part I guess."

Roderich chuckled and then looked at the priest.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled as Roderich smirked.

"GET SOME!" Gil yelled until Alfred punched him in the stomach making him sit back down.

You both chuckled and Roderich placed his lips on your and licked your bottom lip begging for entrance. You granted but only for a moment until you heard cheering. Roderich took the cue and stopped kissing. He scooped you up and ran and jumped into a carriage. You both waved and started traveling down a tree filled trail. While you two cuddled in pure blissfull silence, blossoms fell on top of you two. Eventually, a small house with a pond was reached. He picked you up and carefully took you inside placing you on the bed.

"Do you want to?"

"Without a doubt."


	32. Chapter 32

"Perfect." He looked down at you admiring you in the gown.

But soon enough, the gown was removed. He smiled at the matching undergarments.

"You dressed up for me?" You covered your body instinctively.

"No no no my love. I want to see what beauty I have in front of me." He took your hands gently and put them by your sides and he began tracing lines down your stomach making you shiver.

"You like my lady?" He grinned and began taking off your bra.

"You sure you're OK with this?" He wanted to check as he took off his glasses.

"I'm OK with it. But, keep the glasses on. You look hotter with them on. " You winked making him smirk.

You began taking off his button up shirt and coat leaving an exposed torso that mushed together with yours. Skin to skin. Sooner or later, sweat to sweat.

"God Roderich I love your body." You began running your hands up and down his chest.

"I may not work out like," He imitated Alfred's voice, "a 'frickin champion' but, I fought in many wars. But now, is not the time for such words or hate." He shushed you even though he brought in those words.

He slipped his hands under your bra and began kneading your breasts. It felt strange to you but it felt loving and nice. He adored your small breasts and poured his loving onto them. You arched back and moaned when he took off your bra and kissed each breast. His kisses traveled down your stomach and reached your panties. He fiddled the band before glancing up at you until you shook your head. You wanted to please him. You slipped off his pants and boxers swiftly leaving a hard and exposed length. He may be a smaller sized country but boy did he have length. He blushed and pushed up his glasses sitting against a pillow. You gulped and placed a hand on his length making him shudder and buck his hips for more. You began experimenting. You did things Sandi told you to do that Alfred dies for.

"Mein Gott..." Those were the first words out of him since you started attempting to please him.

This encouraged you. You got daring. Nervously you licked the under vein of his length making his hips rise and he groaned loudly. You did it again and rubbed the shaft and he groaned louder gripping the bed sheets and he came onto your hand. While he was recovering, you rubbed the semen on the sheet. Swallowing was what Sandi did, not you. Roderich was panting and he took your face close to his and kissed you.

"Am I allowed to go further?" He asked with his breathe hot on your lips.

You could only nod and he slipped off your panties. He rolled over and found a condom in a drawer slipping it on. He positioned himself at your entrance and you nodded reassuring him. He started to enter and you gripped his shoulders in pain.

"OW! RODERICH!" You screamed in pain.

He grimaced at the blood and kissed you holding your hips. The kiss was passionate and filled with love.

"Roderich..." Suddenly you desired more.

He began going at it and all you two did was moan. After he felt like he was going to cum, he pulled out and came into the condom. You looked confused.

"I don't want you to get pregnant," He panted, "Not yet at least." You grinned as he laid back.

You curled up to him, naked. Your head was on his chest and he took deep breathes while putting his arm around you.

"Did I do well Roderich?" Performance anxiety choked you.

"Of course love. I love you so much."

"I love you too Roderich." You snuggled him close to him.

And sleep snatched the both of you.


End file.
